


MysticTale

by TheDeadlySpacePirate19



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, frans is a big part of this, please don't read if you don't like that ship, the actual crossover won't start right away, will get some violence eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadlySpacePirate19/pseuds/TheDeadlySpacePirate19
Summary: A mystic messenger and undertale crossover!Warning: frans is a big part of this. I know how some feel about that ship so avoid if you don't like it.Summary: A monster and a human? Who would have thought that they could make it work out? Yet Sans and Frisk managed, for years actually. And what's this...children!? Did a monster and a human actually have children together? Perfectly happy and healthy children who even grew up and lived through an adventurous life of their own. Especially their youngest daughter, MC.Just how are the parents going to react when their daughter returns home after a long time of being away with a special love by her side now.





	1. prologue: the start of an unlikely relationship

It’s been five years since the barrier broke setting all monsters free. Everything seemed to be going well. Toriel was running a successful school for both humans and monsters. Asgore, while failing in getting back together with his ex-wife, still stood by her side to help her in her dream. Toriel grew fond of Asgore’s attempt, though she would never admit this to him.

Though, Toriel didn’t just gain help from her ex-husband. The rest of her close friends, who in turn grew to be family to her, also did a great deal in helping the former queen of monsters. Everyone took part in setting up the school in some way or another. Whether, it was with the actual building process like what Undyne and Papyrus worked with or helping with teaching like Alphys and, surprisingly, even sans helped with. That left with Frisk doing, what Toriel considered the most important job to do, being a student.

Frisk, who is now fifteen happily sat in the classroom of the five-year-old school amongst the rest of her classmates. With great admiration, she stared up at her teacher sans who was currently passionately teaching her physics class. Frisk had to admit, it was very amazing to watch sans in his element. Teaching and displaying how amazing science can be. It was a side to sans she didn’t know existed during the time trapped underground and she had to admit it just fueled her ever growing feelings for the monster.

Yes, young fifteen-year-old Frisk has been developing feelings for the skeleton. While she was still debating on how strong the feelings were exactly, she knew they existed and would always look forward to times like this. Time where she could stare at Sans for an hour and not look like a creepy love-struck fool. To the untrained eye, she just looked like a very focused student who was ready to learn the lesson of the day. But in her mind, Frisk just imagined finally gaining the courage and proclaiming her love for the monster and diving into a very loving and committed relationship with him.

“frisk?”

Where the two would go on dates. She didn’t care where. Heck, they could have every date at Grillby’s new location for every date. As long as it was a date where the two could let loose and just be as romantic as possible with the other. Maybe hold each other’s hands…

“uh…frisk?”

Stare into each other’s eyes…er…eyes and eye-sockets?

“…frisk…”

And maybe even…Frisk felt her face heat up at the next thought. Ki-kiss-

A paper ball came flying over and knocking into Frisk’s face, snapping the human out of her thoughts. The class erupted in small giggles at the action and Frisk blinked confused, looking around at the monsters she shared a class with before up at her teacher.

Sans smirked at her, holding another crumpled-up paper ball in his hand. “welp…looks like i finally got your attention, kiddo.”

Frisk blushed, embarrassed at being caught daydreaming. At least the skeleton didn’t know what she was distracting herself with.

Sans tapped the chalkboard behind him with a question written in san’s sloppy handwriting. Frisk could tell it related to whatever the teacher was talking about for today. “so…since you seem so confident in not listening to the lesson, maybe you can solve the problem on the board here?”

Frisk matched the shit-eating grin sans was giving her. Oh, does the monster think just because she wasn’t paying attention, she can’t answer a simple question? Determination shined in her eyes as she confidently stood up and answered the problem in no time at all. Sans just rolled his eyes and shooed the human away.

“okay, okay, show off. don’t think that proved anything to me. i know you weren’t paying attention.”

“You’re one to talk, Sans. You’re the king of dozing off during stuff,” Frisk smirked.

“heh, got me there, kiddo. still, your mom won’t be too happy if she knew you were doing that too. so, listen for the rest of the day at least, kay?

With a quick nod, Frisk took her seat again, feeling a little giddy with talking to her crush. Sans watched her go with a calm smile gracing his features. After a moment of staring longer than he would realize, the teacher turned back to the rest of the class and continued the lecture.

Eventually class came to an end, and the monster students ran out eager to head to lunch. That left the human ambassador and the monster teacher. Sans eyed Frisk for a moment before grinning and flopping a stack of paper on his desk. “welp, i’m hungry. you?”

Frisk nodded, standing up and grabbing her backpack.

“great. why don’t you and i head to grillby’s then?” Sans walked over to her desk and extended his hand for hers. “i know a great shortcut. we’ll be back her before your next class with time to spare.”

Heading to Grillby’s for lunch with Sans was nothing new for Frisk. The two often would head out during the break time and back long before anyone even noticed they were gone almost every day. Frisk was never one to deny her secret crush whenever he offered after all and Sans seemed to offer a lot.

So, without missing a beat, Frisk grabbed Sans’s hand and in a literal flash, the two were outside said burger joint, Grillby’s name flashing in bright red letters. Still holding hands, the two walked in to see most of the usual occupants hanging around inside. Grillby, instantly noticed them and gave a friendly wave.

Sans went to wave back but realized that his dominate hand was still being clutched tightly in Frisk’s hand. He chuckled, not noticing how his face gave a very slight blue tinge, before waving with his other hand. He then poked Frisk’s face with said hand catching her attention again.

“i got to _hand_ it to you kid. you sure like to be _handsy_ with me sometimes.” Sans lifted up their conjoined hands to show off what he was referring to and Frisk instantly pulled away with a bright blush.

“So-sorry.”

“eh, no worries. let’s eat, shall we?”

The two took their usual spots and almost instantly, Grillby popped down two burgers in front of them.

“jeez, that was _burning_ fast,” Sans joked at his fire friend. “didn’t even give us a chance to order. trying to get us out early?”

Grillby smiled. “Never. But you two order the same thing every day. I was just prepared.”

“Thank you, Grillby.” Frisk commented, grabbing her burger and taking a bite.

The fire monster gave a nod to the human before moving out to help another customer, leaving the two alone. Sans and Frisk ate in comfortable silence for a bit, simply enjoying their meal and break from school.

“so…” Sans had started.

“Hmm?” Frisk questioned, mouth full of fries.

“what were you thinking about during class today?”

As if he threw a switch when asking that question, Frisk instantly started choking and hacking on the food in her mouth. Sans’s eyes blanked in a panic as he quickly swatted at the teenager’s back to help her.

“whoa! you okay, frisk!?” he asked worriedly.

Frisk took a sip of her water to still her coughing. Once she was sure she could breath normally and didn’t have food lodged in her throat she turned to Sans, red in the face. “Wh-why do you ask?”

Sans didn’t answer her question at first, still worried and making sure she was really okay. After a moment he sighed to calm his nerves, eyes returning to normal as the white dots returned to the sockets. “b-because you had that, ‘i’m really focused on something important’ look on your face during class. and we both know you don’t think physics is that important.”

Frisk chuckled, despite her embarrassment. “That’s not true. I’m just not as passionate about the subject as you.”

“heh…” Sans smirked, reaching for his bottle of ketchup and taking a sip. “true…but still, i know when you are thinking of something that _you_ are passionate about. so _cough_ it up.

“Really, a pun about me choking?”

“i work with what I get.”

Frisk grew silent, looking down at her half-finished meal. Sans eyed her as he took another sip of his ketchup, patiently waiting.  The two still had plenty of time before both needed to be back to the school, so he wasn’t in a hurry to get the human to talk.

“…It wasn’t really anything important…” Frisk finally said after being silent for a bit.

“…” Sans didn’t look convinced. “you sure?”

Face still beet red, Frisk picked at her food, suddenly not hungry as her stomach felt like it was doing flips inside her. “Heh…yeah! I was just daydreaming. Nothing to be concerned about…”

Sans still wasn’t convinced. He sighed, pushing his plate away and turning his chair to fully face Frisk. “hey…this is obviously not just a regular daydream. just this week you dozed off everyday. that’s not like you, frisk. plus you’ve been doing that for a while now. i mean, i’m glad it’s not affecting your grades, but i’d be lying if i said I wasn’t starting to get concern.”

Frisk couldn’t bring herself to speak yet, throat tightening up in her sudden rush of emotions. _It’s because of you I’m acting like this!_ She wanted to scream at him, but her mouth wouldn’t cooperate.

“come on, frisk. how long have we’ve known each other now? five years? you know you can always talk to me about anything. we’re pals, aren’t we?”

“Y-yeah…” she managed to squeak out. At finally hearing her voice and how strained it was, it was basically confirming to Sans that something serious was on her mind, and the skeleton wasn’t about to let this go now.

“so tell me. what’s going on in that head of yours.”

“…” Frisk didn’t know why but she suddenly felt like crying. Perhaps it was because she knew how this entire conversation would end. She knew how the monster would react to her feelings. However, she knew she couldn’t keep it hidden forever. Her feelings were still relatively new, but she was never one to hold back her emotions for anything. And the fact she was forcing herself to keep a secret from Sans, something she promised she wouldn’t do ever since she stopped the resets was eating at her as well. This wasn’t just something she could brush off for a long period of time. She had feelings for Sans. She knew that. Yet she knew that said monster would never feel the same for her. That fact was enough to finally let a tear slide down her face.

Sans noticed instantly and once again felt a panic hit him. “he-hey now! there is no need to cry! come on…just…calm down and…”

“Sans…”

“eh…” Sans instantly grew quiet as Frisk finally spoke.

The human took a deep breath, mustering all of her determination as she finally made a decision. To confess. “Sans…actually there is something really bothering me…” She grabbed at her drink but didn’t sip at it. Instead she just stared down at her warbled reflection on the liquid. “It’s been going on for, I guess a while now? But it’s still pretty recent. Maybe a few months. I’ve…been noticing this guy…”

“oh…” Sans almost instantly figured out what may be bothering his friend, yet he stayed quiet, letting her speak out her woes.

“He’s super nice and kind. He’s funny too…like really funny.”

“heh, not as funny as me I hope.” He said that in an attempt to lighten the mood, but all it earned was a nervous chuckle from Frisk.

“Heh…well…he is also an amazing friend to me.”

 _a friend, huh? do i know this guy?_ Sans started listing all the friends he knew Frisk had in his head, but couldn’t think of one that Frisk would have feelings for. _monster kid, maybe? nah, couldn’t be him…hmmm…is it someone she met at school? is he even a monster?_

“We’ve known each other for a long time…”

_a long time? heh, i’m gonna laugh if it’s papyrus…nah, no way it’s him. mettaton…ew, no, no, no, no! papyrus i could handle, since i trust frisk, but that shiny tin-can…nope…not good enough for my…er…frisk._

“He’s watched over me ever since we met. At first I just say him as a very good and close friend, but after the barrier broke, I feel like we’ve gotten closer. He’s taught me so much…he’s cared for me…he…makes me really happy…”

_but who is he? i can’t think of a single person. she clearly said he too…so rules out any girl obviously…and she is close to papyrus, but not that close…same can go for monster kid…heh and no way she could be talking about…wait…_

Frisk was completely red in the face, doing her best to let her bangs hide her eyes so she wouldn’t look at the skeleton next to her. “Everyday we seem to hang out…we joke together, eat together…

_no way…_

“We study together…we work together…it…it just seems like he’s always in my life…so…” finally she gathered the courage and determination to look Sans in the eyes, tears slipping down her cherry colored face. “So can you blame me for developing feelings for you Sans…”

“…”

In a flurry of emotions, she grabbed his hands. “I like you Sans…a lot. You…you mean a lot to me and I needed you to know.”

Sans was speechless…face burning in a blue blush. He felt Frisk’s hands tighten around his phalanges, but he was in too much shock to do anything with them. He just sat there in a stunned silence, the white dots of his eyes long gone, leaving the eye sockets a dark hollow void.

“Sans…?” Frisk risked speaking again…hoping he would say something soon.

“…i…”

“Sans…? Please say something…”

He blinked…and blinked…and blinked again. Finally his eyes returned to normal, but when they did, they held nothing but remorse. “frisk…i…i’m sorry…”

 _No…._ Frisk felt more tears swell up in her eyes.

“i…i just…don’t feel the same…” Sans finally pulled his hands away, looking away, shamed. “it’s…your my friend, frisk…just my friend…i…don’t want to hurt you…but…” he closed his eyes and let out a frustrated breath. “i mean…you’re a kid frisk…even _if_ i felt the same, it wouldn’t work out…”

“But I’m not a kid!”

“yes you are!” Sans sent a stern look to her. “i know you have a lot of big responsibilities on your shoulders as our ambassador, but that doesn’t make you an adult! you are a kid and that is how i see you as! you are a _friend_ and that is also how i see you as. i’m sorry frisk…but…i can’t possibly return your feelings.”

Frisk didn’t speak…too hurt to say a word. She knew this would happen. She knew he would reject her. But she didn’t account for it to hurt this bad. She thought she could handle the pain. She thought she would instantly feel her feelings rush away and the two could just pretend it didn’t happen and continue on as good friends…but this…this ache…it wouldn’t go away easily. This easily hurt more than any attack she faced when underground. No amount of bone attacks or spears flying at her could compare to the emotional sting Sans left on her heart.

Sans stood up from his chair, barely paying a glance at Grillby who noticed the entire exchange. “thanks for the meal grilbs…put it on my tab…” was all he said, before hesitantly grabbing Frisk by the shoulder and teleporting the two back to the school. Once the two were back in his classroom, he turned away from her, unable to look her in the eye. “…you should get to your next class, frisk…”

It was awkward. So terribly awkward. That is all that could be used to describe this.

Frisk just let out a loud sniff as sob finally broke through. But before she could fully break down and cry in front of Sans, she bolted out the room, her tears flying behind her.

Sans winced at the sound of her crying. It felt like a knife came stabbing at his soul as soon as he heard the first sniffle. He did that to her. He made one of the dearest people to him cry. Not a tiny cry, no a full-on sob. And he hated every second he thought about it.

But how can anyone even blame him for what he had to do. He was her teacher. Her mentor. She was only fifteen for crying out loud. It would look bad on him if he did accept her feelings. Not to mention what Toriel would do if she found out. The goat mom would surely burn him alive if she knew…ah who was he kidding, she was gonna burn him alive for what he did end up doing…making her child cry her heart out.

Sans felt bad for hurting her, but he did the right thing! He knew he would get Toriel mad once she found out he made Frisk cry, but in the end, it needed to happen. It would be irresponsible for him to date Frisk. She was a kid…she should date someone closer to her age. Not a stupid skeleton like him…BESIDES, he didn’t even have feelings for Frisk…right!?

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day went on and Frisk and Sans didn’t say a word to each other…in fact the two didn’t even look at each other. Days, turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, and before anyone knew it, it’s been years. Years since Frisk confessed to Sans, and the two didn’t seem to recover much.

Sure, they still saw each other, and sure the two even ended up talking and joking with each other again after a few months finally passed. But it wasn’t the same. There was always a layer of awkwardness between the two. They could never be alone in the same room for long. If Papyrus or Toriel, for example, had to leave to take care of something it basically started a countdown before one of the two, occasionally both, had to get up and leave, forcing up some excuse even though most of the time neither had a real one.

It seemed like that would just be how things would be for the two forever now. Forever dodging the other. Yet the days still passed on and eventually Frisk was finally ready to graduate high school. Eighteen years old and the graduation ceremony was going swell.

Sans sat in the audience amongst the other teachers, Toriel by his side. As far as he knows, the goat monster never found out about what went on between him and Frisk those years ago. Frisk never told her adopted mother why she came home crying that day and eventually Toriel finally let it go. Funny enough, she asked Sans to talk to Frisk a few days after the rejection to try and cheer her up because he was always good at that. Sans had to make up an excuse as to why he couldn’t and as you may guess, avoided Frisk like the plague when that happened.

Toriel leaned over to Sans, a proud smile on her face. “Can you believe it Sans. Frisk is graduating. It seems like just yesterday she saved us all from the underground. I can’t believe that was eight years ago. My how time flies.”

“yep. pretty impressive. valedictorian too. all while juggling her ambassador duties…man she’s pretty amazing, huh?”

Toriel giggled.

“what?”

“Oh nothing, dear. You just always speak so fondly of, Frisk.”

Sans felt a blush hit his face. “eh, what can i say. i admire her a lot.”

“Still, I feel you two haven’t been as close as you used too. I can’t remember the last time you two spent some time together…” Toriel’s face fell slightly at that. “Frisk’s seemed so down every time she told me she couldn’t spend time with you.”

“…heh…really?” Sans felt nervous beads of sweat slipping down his skull. “yeah…it really has been a long time, huh?

Toriel smiled widely, an idea clearly going off in her head. “Oh I know! Why don’t you come over after the ceremony!? I can bake my special butterscotch-cinnamon pie!”

“heh, i don’t know, tori…”

“Sans, I insist.”

“w-well…papyrus needs me tonight…and…”

Seemingly from nowhere, said skeleton popped up behind Sans and Toriel, a wide and happy grin on his face.

“NO, I DON’T BROTHER!”

“gah!” Sans slammed his hand to his chest at the sudden appearance of his brother. “papyrus! where did you come from!?”

“OH, YOU KNOW FROM THERE…” he said, but not clarifying anymore than that, not even bothering to point in a random direction.

“from…where…?” The older brother attempted to look around for some possibility for the younger one's sudden appearance before his attention returned to the other skeleton.

“ANYWAYS!” Papyrus started. “I ACTUALLY HAVE PLANS WITH METTATON TONIGHT! SO YOU DO NOT HAVE TO WORRY. SPEND TIME WITH THE HUMAN!”

“i don’t know, paps…i…wait…” Sans felt his eye begin to glow a bright blue. “you’re spending time with who again!?”

“METTATON, OF COURSE! HE ASKED FOR ME PERSONALLY! ISN’T THAT AMAZING!?” Papyrus sighed happily, eager for his plans for tonight, even though he himself is unsure what the plans are. “BUT AS YOU CAN SEE, BROTHER YOU DO NOT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME. SO YOU CAN HAVE ALL THE TIME TO SPEND WITH THE HUMAN!”

“Oh, how wonderful.” Toriel smiled, clapping her hands together. Sans, isn’t that great. You and Frisk can finally spend some time reacquainting yourselves after a long time!”

“i……..”

“Oh, shush…Frisk is coming on the stage…”

Frisk, dressed in a purple cap and gown, stepped up to the center of the stage, a bright smile spreading across her face. She looked dazzling, with just a touch of eye-shadow, lip-gloss, and blush, (provided from Mettaton) to highlight her face. Her usual short, straight hair was curled up (once again thanks to Mettaton) some curls framing her face, letting her beauty pop out more than usual.

At least that’s how Sans noticed it. He couldn’t deny it. Frisk grew into a beautiful woman. True, she was still fairly young and had a lot more growing to do even though she was done with high school, but Sans could confidently say she was a woman now. A woman with a bright future ahead of her.

While her eyes normally stayed at a small squint, making it hard to look directly in her eyes, they were wide open today. Full of, you guessed it, determination. But not just that. Pride, courage, and a sparklingly shine that dazzled the audience that glued their attention on her.

Finally, she spoke, parting her lips to let her inspiring words reach the ears of everyone in the auditorium.

“Students, teachers, monsters, and humans. I am very honored today to represent my class of 20XX. I can’t possibly tell you how proud I am to be part of the very first monster/human school in existence.” She paused as a roar of applauds erupted after that. “This would have never happened without each and every one of you. True, this school faced it’s share of troubles when it first opened. Humans wanted to avoid us, but with time, I am so happy to see both co-existing in this building and learning from each other. I am blessed to be here, helping my own mother’s dreams come true with this school. But I couldn’t have been here, letting this wonderful dream happen if it wasn’t for the ones very close to me, and I have to spend a quick moment to thank each and every one of them.”

Frisk looked down at the audience where she could see her family smiling up at her proudly, everyone was there, even Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton, who were a few rows behind the teachers of the school.

She first locked her gaze onto her mother and father. “My mother, Toriel Dreemurr, who set up this school. My father, Asgore Dreemurr, who stayed by my mother’s side doing all he could to build it.”

Then she looked at Papyrus and Undyne. “The amazingly cool, Papyrus and one of the best royal guards ever, Undyne, they helped with their own hands to actually build this place. With very little help mind you.”

“Heck yeah!” Undyne shouted from her seat.

“…U-undyne…please…” Alphys pleaded.

Frisk giggled. “And, how could I forget Alphys and Mettaton, who was there to inspire all those who worked on the school and Alphys even ended up teaching here, continuing to inspire the students who came her way.”

Alphys blushed but smiled none-the-less at the praise.

“And speaking of teachers…”

Frisk locked eyes with Sans and Sans locked eyes with Frisk. The two stared intently at each other. Only the two…and in a lesser extend Grillby…knew of their awkward past. Only the two had such a close yet complicated relationship. Only the two could make the other smile and laugh their heads off, while also making the other feel so…uncomfortable. Yet there was nothing awkward right now. Both seemed to have a temporary truce and forgot about that day three years ago. Instead of wanting the avoid the other’s gaze, they didn’t seem to want to look away. They looked at each other with…something resonating between the both of them. Neither could place it, but neither seemed to care.

It was also the first time since the day of the confession and rejection that either really looked each other in the eyes. Frisk and Sans both had that thought as they both ended up smiling at the other.

“Sans…Sans the skeleton. One of my closest friends and honestly, my first. Sans has been by my side since I was a child. He was there as I grew up and he is still here by my side even today. He is a teacher here and I know I am not the only one who has grown inspired by his teaching and found themselves laughing loudly at one of his quick puns.”

“UGH…WHY DID SHE MENTION YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS…” Papyrus ‘whispered’ to Sans. But the older skeleton ignored his brother as he was too focused on Frisk to really pay attention.

“Of every monster I met in the underground during my time there, I have to admit Sans, you left one of the biggest impacts on me. Even then you taught me so much on what is means to be good, to be a friend, and how…” Frisk hesitated only slightly, “…and how to love the ones close to you. I am so happy you are part of my life, Sans. And I hope I have come to be just as important to you as you are to me.”

Sans didn’t even realize how much he was blushing as Frisk composed herself and continued with the rest of her speech, speaking proudly as a student now for the rest of her classmates. It wasn’t until long after Frisk stepped down from the stage and took her seat amongst the rest of the students to wait for her name to be called for her diploma, that he finally realized how heated his face became as he listened to Frisk, and it was all because of Toriel placing a paw to his skull.

“Sans, are you okay, dear? You are burning up.”

“h-huh!? o-oh…yeah…just fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“t-totally, tori.” He gently swatted her paw away as he tried to focus his attention on the students walking up the stage to receive their diplomas. _what the heck is wrong with me…?_ he thought nervously. He put a hand to his chest, feeling his soul pulsate rapidly. _heh…it was just a speech. it’s…it’s not like it was meant to be anything else…_ He looked back up at the stage when he heard Frisk’s name being called and watched her happily walk back up, a determined smile etched across her face. _heh…right?_

* * *

 

 

“Frisk, dear, you gave such a beautiful speech, my dear.” Toriel said happily as she drove home. Like Toriel planned, Sans joined the two, sitting nervously in the back seat. His eyes were blanked out again as he became very stiff from nerves and stress.

Frisk gave a smile to her mom. “Thanks. I worked hard on it. I wanted to make sure everyone understood how much they mean to me.” She turned around in her seat to face the skeleton. “Sans?”

“eh!?!” Sans jumped in his seat, if it weren’t for the seatbelt he probably would have fallen off the seat completely. “y-yeah…frisk?”

“Did you like my speech?” Frisk asked in such an innocent tone, but Sans could have sworn there was something else to her tone, but was too freaked out to place it. “u-uh…yeah. it was great…”

Frisk smirked. “What’s this? No witty retort? I could have sworn you would have one of those rolling around that skull of yours.”

“heh…” Sans gave a forced chuckle louder than he intended, a blush rising up his face again. “wh-what can i say, i’m just being a bit of a bonehead today.”

Frisk and Toriel gave a light chuckle at that.

“yep…guess you can say my funny bone isn’t cracking up much today.”

Frisk gave a louder laugh and suddenly Sans found himself on a roll, fueled by her laughter.

“tibia honest, if i wanted to find a way to be humerus i think i would have to stop being such a numbskull.”

Both Frisk and Toriel were cracking up at Sans puns, but it was Frisk’s laughter that really encouraged the punny skeleton.

“i would need to think quicker too. i gotta say i’ve been marrowly escaping the stress today.”

“S-sans, stop! I can’t breathe!” Frisk begged, still laughing loudly.

“ah, do i really take your breath away?” Sans leaned forward a bit to Frisk. “leave ya light headed.”

Frisk suddenly stopped laughing, but a smile still graced her face and now a blush popping up. Sans noticed as he thought over his last few puns. Suddenly, he realized just what he said and a brighter blush hit him.

“o-oh…i…i mean…u-um…”

“Hehehe” Frisk giggled “…Your silly Sans. You always make me laugh…”

“Well he certainly is good at that,”Toriel commented pulling up in the driveway. “Now come on you two. Let’s go inside and I’ll make the pie.”

“Thanks, mom!” Frisk said hoping out. “Come on, Sans!”

Sans sat in the car alone for a moment, mind racing, facing a bright dusting of blue, and confused beyond belief. _what the heck is going on today…? why does today feel so…_ A hand brushed up against his phalanges and he twitched at the contact. He looked over to see a concerned Frisk now next to him, leaning over the car seat to be closer to Sans. _…different…_

“Sans?” Frisk asked. “You okay? Come on.” She hesitated before grabbing his hand again. “Let’s go inside.”

Sans only nodded, unbuckling his seatbelt and following the human inside.

Once they were both inside and seated in the living room, Frisk let out a deep sigh. “Wow…I can’t believe I graduated high school.”

“yeah…sure seems like yesterday you were breaking the barrier. now look at you…”

“What do you see?”

Sans was thrown off by the question. “huh?”

“What do you see?” Frisk repeated. “When you look at me, I mean.”

“…o-oh…” he cleared his throat before forcing his gaze on her. “u-um…well…i see the hero to all monsters…”

“Sans…”

“what?”

Frisk rolled her eyes. “Be serious.”

“i’m always serious…” he smirked.

Frisk ignored the slight joke and instead moved her hands to grab the skeleton by both sides of his skull. She forced his head to look straight at her and Sans felt his skull head up for the zillionth time that day.

“wh-what are you doing?”

“Look at me Sans. Really, _really_ look at me. What do you see?”

“heh…kiddo…i…”

“Do you see a kid?”

Sans froze at the question, blush vanishing slightly. He even felt his left eye twitch to life, glowing a deep blue.  _so this is what she doing._ Sans figured it all out, but he still had to be 100% sure and voice his thoughts aloud. “…what?”

“When you look at me…do you still see a kid?” Frisk was very serious. A bit too serious. Her eyes locked onto his and her mouth formed a very thin line as she waited for a response.

“…” Sans didn’t know how to answer at first. What did he see Frisk as now? He admitted to it earlier during the ceremony…she was a woman now. But he only said that because legally she was an adult now. It just felt natural to say to someone who was not only eighteen now, but graduating high school. But what did _he_ actually think? Maybe it was time to actually talk it out loud.

“well…your very confident. i’ll give you that.”

“Really?”

“yeah…” Sans smiled, not caring his skull was still being cradled by Frisk’s hands. “you gotta be the most determined human i’ve ever met. you’re brave as hell. smart. hell, i’d call you a genius. you are probably the most patient person too. i can’t remember the number of times i’ve watch you deal with so many shitty situations since the mosnters were freed. yet no matter what you fought through it all with the most pacifistic actions ever. it’s really admirable of you, frisk.”

“What else?” Frisk asked.

“…you also gotta be the sweetest person i know…and that include, papyrus.”

Frisk chuckled. “Wow. That’s a big compliment.”

Sans also laughed with her. “i know, right!?”

The two laughed, Frisk finally letting go of his skull.

“and you know what else…you really are a hero, frisk. if not to others…then to me. i can’t tell ya how much i admire you. you really are like the perfect person. smart…kind…determined…beautiful…”

“You think I’m beautiful?”

Sans actually gave an incredulous huff. “heh, you kidding!? you’re drop dead gorgeous! never in my life have i’ve been blown away by looks before, but you, frisk…”

Frisk tried her best to ignore her racing heart. “What about me is…gorgeous?”

“huh!?” Sans finally realized what he just said and just like that he was a nervous, blushing mess again. “o-oh, did i say that!? hehehe…i…well…i mean…”

Frisk decided to help him out, forcing away a smirk. “Do you think my eyes are pretty?”

“y-your eyes…?” Sans peeked over at her, regretting it almost instantly when he realized he was stuck staring deep into her golden eyes. “…they’re…they’re…” he sighed. “amazing actually. don’t get why you always hide them the way you do…but welp…i guess i can’t complain too much.”

“Why is that?”

“cause i can honestly say i’m one of the few people who has seen them…especially this close.”

Frisk couldn’t force down the blush of her own this time.

“and…and you know what else about you is beautiful?”

“Hmm?”

Sans didn’t know what he was doing as he reached up and twirled a strand of her hair around a phalange. “you’re hair…it’s always just so smooth and silky looking. and wow…” Sans couldn’t stop himself as he ran his hand through her hair some more. “i was right…so soft…”

“Sans…”

The two didn’t even realize how close they were growing. Their heads now only a few inches apart.

“heh…” Sans smiled, eyes becoming half closed. He ended up accidently pulling Frisk even closer when he gently tugged at her hair some more. “and you know what else i find attractive about you…”

Frisk felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest at Sans’ words. _Did he just say…_?

Like a magnet was pulling at them, the two just kept closing in as teeth and lips were just centimeters apart. Sans wound up cupping her face, unable to stop himself. The two were so close. They just needed to move just slightly, and they would be…

The realization of their position hit Sans like a ton of bricks and he practically flew back, eye glowing a bright blue once more. “whoa! whoa! whoa! this is bad! this is very bad!”

“Why!?” Frisk asked, very frustrated suddenly. She was sure. She was sure he was finally returning her feelings. So why!? Why was he pulling away from her again!? This time literally.

“frisk! i just can’t!” Sans snapped, glaring at her.

“Why not! Am I still a kid to you!? Is that why!?”

“no…i can’t…”

“it can’t be because you’re my teacher because I’m not attending the school anymore!”

“it doesn’t work like…”

“So why Sans! Why can’t you just consider what it would be like to actually-!?”

It happened so fast. Sans flung at her, hands grasping her by the head much like she had just done to him, crashing his teeth to her lips and squeezing his eyes close. Frisk felt her body freeze as she felt his teeth crack open and a blue tongue darted out to lick at her lips. Frisk groaned, lips parting and the tongue continued forward, meeting her own. The kiss was harsh, intense, and needy. It was as if the two were forced to be apart for years and only now was whatever force holding them away from the other finally broke away, letting the two display their internal desires without any hesitation and no shame.

Neither could say how long they kissed for, but when they pulled apart, they were breathless, panting loudly while staring intently in each other’s eyes. All that could be heard was their labored breathing. When finally they caught their breath and calmed down, Sans leaned forward to rest his head against Frisk’s.

“no…you’re not just some kid to me, frisk. and…yes…i have thought about…about us being together…”

“W-wait…you have?”

“yeah…” Sans admitted finally. He sighed, pulled back only to run his hand over his face. “ever since you confessed to me, honestly. i’ve thought about…what if? what if i knew i felt that same. what if i was just like, fuck it and date you no matter what anyone else said. what if…” he looked over her. “what if i didn’t blow it back then…”

“Sans…?”

“l-let me talk…” he sighed. “before i lose my courage…”

Frisk nodded, letting him speak.

“ever since that day in grillby’s…i’ve been wondering if i made the right choice. i forced myself for weeks and weeks that i did the right thing. that i did the responsible thing and turned you down. that way you could find someone better for you. someone who would treat you right and care about you and love you like you deserve. so that got me to wondering what kind of guy would be good for you. and every time i thought of who that guy could be i realized…i kept describing me…at least how i want to treat you.”

Frisk felt her eyes grow wide with Sans’ words. Even if she wanted to interrupt him, she couldn’t. Her flood of emotions was keeping her silent.

“i wanted you to find a guy who would make you smile every day. who could make you laugh. someone who can protect you when you are in danger and comfort you every time you had a nightmare. but…that’s me, isn’t it!? at least it was me…i did all those things for you as we lived our lives together and…i had realized i never wanted to stop doing that for you. and eventually i understood that…those feelings weren’t just because i simply cared about you, but because i…i had feelings for you…the romantic kind…heh. they were just too intense, too strong. i mean, how i want to care for you is nothing compared to how i want to take care of papyrus…so i finally realized when you were around sixteen-“

“Sixteen!?” Frisk finally managed to speak out.

Sans flinched at her sudden outburst. “y-yeah! shhh!” Sans quickly looked around. “okay be a little quiet here, frisk. i don’t want toriel to hear…wait a minute…where is your mom anyway-“

“Sans…please don’t get distracted now…”

“i…right…sorry.” He gave a sigh to help him focus back on the subject at hand. “but yeah…when you were about sixteen i finally realized that…that i felt the same as you did for me, at least, i thought so. but a new problem was happening at that point. we…we haven’t really been talking like we used to by that point. i…i was worried i missed my chance. i thought by that point you would have moved on from your feelings back then. and it’s not like i could just go up to you and ask, right?”

“Actually, you could have…”

“look i really didn’t think i could at the time. like i said, we weren’t talking to each other like usual. we kept avoiding the other. i-i thought i realized my feelings too late. so, i don’t know, i guess i just forced myself to stay in denial. i kept up this new pattern we found ourselves in, until…now i guess.”

Frisk felt a smile spread on her face. “Wow…I just can’t believe you actually feel the same as me…and you have for about two years now.”

“heh…yeah.”

The two grew silent, unsure of what to do now, but something was still bothering Sans.

“can i ask a question real fast?”

“Sure?”

“Why did you try again now?”

“Oh…heh…since one of the issues you brought up before was I was still a student and a kid, I thought I’d wait till both those issues were solved.”

“so…you planned on trying to get with me today?”

“Yep, why do you think I asked Mom to invite you here.”

“…wait…are you saying toriel was in on this?”

Frisk laughed, leaning back. “Yep, Mom, Papyrus, and Mettaton were all in on this…”

“papyrus and mettaton too!?”

“Yep.” Frisk was laughing loudly now. “I knew you would try to get out of coming over here, so I asked Mettaton and Papyrus to spend the day together so Papyrus would have a real excuse to not be home, cause you know how much he hates to lie. Mom knew how I felt and wanted to help out so she agreed to be the one to invite you over, plus we both know Mom never takes no as an answer when it comes to inviting someone over.”

“so you all planned all of this, just so you can try to get in a relationship with me?”

“Yep…” Frisk suddenly looked self-conscious. “It…it worked, right?”

Sans chuckled, running a hand down his face and shaking his head. “does this answer your question, bud?” He leaned forward and kissed her again, closing his eyes as he did.

This kiss was much different than the first. It was gentle, calming, and short. Simple and sweet. When they pulled apart and rested their heads against the other again. Something that hasn’t happened in years finally took place again. A comfortable silence fell around them and the two simply enjoyed it. It was like a weight finally left the two and they felt so calm and happy. Frisk was particularly very happy that she even leaned in and kissed Sans again, the skeleton not showing any signs of protest. After their third kiss, Frisk wrapped her arms around Sans’ neck, pulling him closer. He happily leaned in, hovering over her as he kissed her once more.

Nothing seemed to ruin the mood set between the two. They were happy and they finally felt like they could be alone together without any awkwardness settling between them. Nothing could break the mood set between the two.

Yet there was one thought that crossed Sans’ mind even as he was pecking yet another kiss to Frisk. “hey, frisk?”

“Yeah…” she said kissing him back.

“just…one more thing…”

Frisk pulled back to look into the monster’s eyes. “Yeah?”

“why…” Sans suddenly sent a sharp glare at her. “did you get mettaton to spend time alone with papyrus!?”

Frisk burst out laughing at Sans’ display of being an overprotective brother. “Oh my gosh, Sans! Papyrus is allowed to spend time with _his_ crush just like you.”

“i-“ Sans felt a blush spread across his face for being called out. “shut up…” he muttered hiding his face in the crook of Frisk’s neck. “and what do you mean crush…he doesn’t have a crush on anyone…”

“Yes, he does, Sans. It’s super obvious that the two like each other, even you must have noticed.”

“…yeah…doesn’t mean i like it though.”

Frisk giggled again, hugging Sans. The two went back to silence but it didn’t last quite as long as before. “Sans…it’s my turn for a question.”

“yeah?”

“So…can I call you my boyfriend?”

Sans blushed but his smile didn’t fade away. “of course you can, frisk.”

The two were so caught up in their new relationship that they didn’t even realize Toriel standing by the door. “Oh, isn’t that the sweetest thing.”

The couple jumped, blushing brightly at being caught. They turned to see Toriel smiling at them. “The pie is ready if you two want a slice.”

“O-oh, thanks Mom…” Frisk responded first, gently pushing her way from between the couch and Sans so she could stand. Sans followed suit shortly after. The human made her way to the kitchen, leaving the two monsters alone in the room. Toriel smiled sweetly at Sans.

“Don’t you want some pie, Sans?”

“u-uh, yeah. thanks tori.” The skeleton slowly started to walk forward and past Toriel when suddenly a heavy paw rested on his shoulders.

“Oh, Sans. One quick thing.”

Flinching slightly, Sans looked up only to instantly regret it. The smile remained on Toriel’s face, but there was a very dark edge to her look as she glared down at the skeleton. “Make my daughter cry like she did back then and you will regret it, understand dear?”

 _shit._ “heh, so you know about the incident at grillby’s?”

“Before you ask, Grillby was the one who told me.”

“that snitch…” Sans made a mental note to chat with his fire friend about this later.

“He only told me because he stopped by a few days after the incident because he was worried about Frisk. Frisk ended up begging me not to say anything to you when she found out I knew.”

Sans let out a sigh. “look tori. i promise never to hurt frisk like that ever again. i promise.”

The friendly demeanor of the mother returned and Toriel patted Sans’ on his shoulder. “I know, dear. I’m just being a concerned mother. Now, let’s go eat some pie, yes?”

“you read my mind.”


	2. prologue part 2: Marriage and so much more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments. It makes me really happy that I already got a few people who seem to like this story. This chapter still heavily focuses on just Sans and Frisk, but third chapter we will finally be getting into Mystic Messenger territory, I swear. I hope you all continue to like this story as it continues. This has been an idea I've had for a while, but always been nervous to share it because I was afraid the idea was too out there for the two fandoms. But if even one person likes it, I feel like that is enough for me. :3 So once again, enjoy and please comment and leave a kudos. 
> 
> Also this chapter is longer than the first so just be prepared for that.

Sans never felt so nervous in his life. Five years. Five years is a long time to be dating someone. You would think that after spending that long together Sans would be sure of what the answer to the question he plans on asking Frisk would be, and yeah, he ‘knows’ the answer. That won’t stop his mind from telling him he was wrong though.

_she’s gonna say no. she is totally gonna say no…_

“Sans, honey?” Frisk’s voice could be heard from the kitchen to their shared home. After about a year of dating Frisk had moved in with the skeleton brothers. Papyrus was very happy to have his favorite human move in. He just couldn’t believe it.

Another thing that was hard to believe, not just for him but most of their close friends was the sudden relationship between Sans and Frisk. No one, but Toriel really saw it coming. Even Papyrus and Mettaton, who did help Frisk those years ago wasn’t expecting the two to wind up dating, after all, the two just thought Sans and Frisk were finally going to fix their _friendship._

Yet it didn’t take long. Yet with their new-found relationship, rose a whole new problem that completely slipped the two’s minds for the longest time. A human and a monster? Sans was so caught up on the fact that Frisk wasn’t old enough and freaking out about that fact that he completely forgot how taboo it was for the two species to date.

For their close friends, it didn’t matter. Frisk was practically one of the monsters. Heck most other monster they knew well didn’t even mind when they also found out about the relationship between the two. It wasn’t until they started to go more public with their relationship that they both found trouble of those who looked down on such a couple.

_“Is that a_ human _dating a_ monster _?”_

_“Disgusting!”_

_“That’s wrong!”_

_“That just shouldn’t be.”_

Those were just a few of the many hate filled comments the couple encountered, not just from humans, but from other monsters they don’t know well. Frisk would be lying if she said it never stung. But she was far too determined to let such comments ruin her love for Sans and Sans felt the same.

Every time the two would come across someone who chose to look down on their relationship, he was ready to give them a bad time. Didn’t matter who or what they were. They wanted to judge their love, then Sans was willing to risk gaining a whole new kind of love for his girlfriend.

Those who rejected the couple just for being a human and a monster tried to ruin the couple, but in the end they just made the relationship stronger. So strong that Sans was ready to move their status to something else. Which led him to his current dilemma.

“Sans?”

Actually asking Frisk to marry him.

“u-uh, yeah, hon!?” He shoved the small velvet box containing the ring he picked out for her back in his jacket pocket and stood up from the couch.

“Have you seen my phone? I’ve been looking everywhere for it.” The now twenty-three-year-old sighed as she stepped into the living room, looking distressed.

“o-oh, that? i think i saw the annoying dog take it.”

“…And you didn’t think of taking it back from him?”

Sans shrugged. “eh, that involves getting up.”

Frisk didn’t look amused as she walked up to her boyfriend and flung his hood over his head dramatically. “Jerk…”

“love you too!”

Unable to hold back her smile, Frisk walked up the stairs to Papyrus’ room. “I’m gonna look in Pap’s room. That annoying dog likes to hang out in there sometimes.”

“kay…” was Sans only respond as he watched Frisk. Once she entered his brother’s room, he gave a dramatic sigh and pulled out the engagement ring again. He opened the velvet box to see the small ring. It wasn’t anything super fancy, but it held a lot of meaning for the monster, after all he paid extra just to have it custom made for Frisk only. At the center of the ring was two hearts on top of each other surrounded by smaller diamonds. The larger was red, the same color red as Frisk’s soul. The smaller heart that rested snuggling in the center of the red one was a regular white diamond that was upside down, made to obviously represent his own monster soul and engraved on the ring was the date of Frisk’s high school graduation. The very day they finally became a couple. Sans wanted the ring to represent both him and Frisk and he couldn’t have been happier to have this made for his hopefully soon fiancé.

Sans was so enraptured by looking at the ring, he didn’t notice his brother was standing behind him, leaning over the couch and also staring at the ring. After a moment, the ever loud Papyrus spoke up, scaring the living daylights out of his older brother.

“THE RING TURNED OUT WONDERFULLY SANS!”

Instantly, Sans shut the box back up and shoved it in his jacket pocket. “Papryus! Shut It!”

“WOW YOU ACTUALLY USED CAPITALS. HAVEN’T SEEN THAT IN A LONG TIME…”

The older skeleton sighed. “papyrus, frisk is upstairs. she can’t know about the ring, so please don’t mention it…”

“SORRY BROTHER. MY LIPS ARE SEALED! WELL, THEY WOULD BE IF I HAD ANY…”

“thanks bro…”

“BUT STILL…IT LOOKS WONDERFUL. FRISK WILL LOVE IT.”

“yeah…i hope you’re right.”

“I WILL BE. HAVE FAITH IN THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND IN FRISK TOO.” the taller skeleton leaned closer to his brother, lowering his voice to what he thought was a whisper, even though it was only just a slightly softer tone to his usual one. “BECAUSE I KNOW SHE WILL SAY YES. SHE LOVES YOU VERY MUCH AFTERALL.”

The sound of a door closing caught the brothers’ attention and the two looked up to see Frisk holding the annoying white dog in her arms and her cellphone in her hand. “Well, finally got my phone back.”

“WAS THAT DOG IN MY ROOM AGAIN!?” Papyrus quickly ran to his room to make sure none of his things were messed with. Frisk smiled and chuckled as she watched him leave before placing the dog back on the ground.

“Okay, off with you. No more causing trouble, okay?”

The dog just barked as it ran off to who-knows where.

With the couple now alone, Frisk walked over to Sans, plopping down on the couch next to him and leaned on his shoulder. “Hi.”

“heya.” Sans wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, turning his head to kiss the top of her head. “so, what’s the plan for today. please tell me it’s sleeping.”

Frisk chuckled. “Haha, no silly. I actually have to meet with dad later. He and I have some important meetings to go to.”

“the life of the ambassador is never done, huh?”

“Ugh, basically.” Frisk pouted, cuddling closer to Sans.

“i’m sorry, frisky.”

“You know I hate that nickname.”

“why i love calling you that.”

“Fine, Sansy.” Frisk started, leaning away.

“hmmm, not as funny as frisky.”

“Oh shut up!” Frisk grabbed a couch pillow and tossed it at Sans. The ever quick monster that he was, easily dodged the ‘attack’ and chuckled.

“violence with a pillow? really now frisky? tut, tut, tut. so disappointed in you.”

Frisk smirked and attempted to hit Sans again with the pillow, but once again Sans easily dodged the swipe.

“you gotta try better than that if you want to-ah!” he didn’t expect his girlfriend to suddenly tackle him to the couch, now laying on top of him, planting kisses all across his face.

“hahahaha!” Sans couldn’t hold back the laughter as the kiss attack continued. “frisk! come on now!”

Frisk also laughed, wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. “Aha! I have defeated the monster!”

“it seems you have.” Sans agreed, wrapping his arms around her as well. “what shall your prize be my lady.”

“I think I require another kiss.”

“very well.” Sans smirked as shoved a hand between the two and opened it to reveal a handful of chocolate kisses.  

“…Where did you even get those?”

“don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to.” Sans took one, unwrapped it and placed it in his mouth. “want one?”

Frisk gave a devilish smirk as she leaned over closer to the skeleton. “Yep!” With that said, she gave a deep kiss to the monster, making sure to get as much as the melting chocolate from Sans’ mouth. She pulled back from the shocked monster, licking her lips. “Yummy. Thank you honey.”

Sans was in a daze for a moment before giving her a playful look. “cheater.”

“Hey, you offered them to me.”

“yeah, i guess i did.” Sans ended up popping another chocolate kiss in his mouth. “want another one?” he asked with a wink.

Frisk chuckled, ready to kiss her boyfriend again when suddenly her phone began to ring. The couple blinked before laughing at their interrupting.

“it’s always something…” Sans jokingly complained, sitting up with Frisk.

The human answered quickly, hearing Asgore’s voice moments later. “Oh, hi dad. Haha, no I didn’t forget. Yes, I’ll be there soon. Love you too. Bye.”

“the king wants ya already?”

Frisk nodded. “Looks like it. I’ll be back later.” She gave a peck to the skeleton before standing up.

“want me to take ya to him.”

Smirking, Frisk looked over at him. “I would love that. You wouldn’t happen to know a shortcut, would you?”

“perhaps. believe it or not, but i’m actually well versed in shortcuts.”

The ambassador gave a dramatic sigh. “What!? You? Never would believe it!”

“you’ve been spending too much time with mettaton.”

The couple laughed as Sans grabbed her hand and just like that, they vanished from sight.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans gave a sigh as he looked down at the engagement ring again. He still wasn’t sure how he wanted to ask Frisk and the more he waited the more his nerves ate at him. He didn’t think anything could make him more upset as he anxiously waited for Frisk to finish up with her meeting with some important looking humans and Asgore.

“Oh my! Sans darling, is that you~!”

“…welp guess i am wrong…” he muttered instantly annoyed as Mettaton came barreling in as dramatic as usual. “what are you doing here?”

“I was just hanging around. Just finished a photoshoot for my latest MTT brand! MTT car oil! Why it’s my most brilliant idea ever, darling! I swear!”

“ugh…go away. you are the last person i want to see…”

Mettaton shot the skeleton a glare when he noticed something shine in his hands. Instantly he gasped, stars practically shining in his eyes. “OH MY GOODNESS!” he screamed in delight, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Sans. “Is that Frisk’s engagement ring!? Why it is the most gorgeous ring ever!” He picked Sans up, much to the skeleton’s protests and spun him around. “Oh, I only hope one day my dear Papyrus would give me a ring just as beautiful!”

“okay, okay, two things! one! put me down! two! you and my brother aren’t even dating! don’t say stupid stuff like that…”

“tch, no need to be rude, darling. I’m simply stating a wish. I don’t know why you constantly think I would be bad for Papyrus, but I actually do care about him, thank you very much!”

Sans sighed, rubbing a hand over his eye sockets. “sorry, sorry. i know…really i do. i guess i’ve just been on edge lately.”

“Why? Shouldn’t you be the giddiest monster in town? You’re about to be engaged to Frisk? Let me tell you, Sans darling, I’d be over the moon if I were you right now.”

“i know…”

Mettaton looked over the fallen monster’s appearance for a moment. “Don’t tell me some other ignorant human or monster was basing your relationship? I thought you two were past those idiots?”

“no, that’s not it…”

“Then what?”

“…i’m…i’m nervous…okay?”

“Nervous? But whatever for? You have no need to be nervous?”

“yeah i do! what if she realizes i’m no good for her? what if she finally sees i’m a waste of time!? what if she says no!?”

“Sans, Sans! Calm down!” Mettaton grabbed the skeleton. “Oh, if only Papyrus was here…he’s good at calming you down…”

“ugh, just leave me alone, mettaton…”

The robot almost agreed, not thinking he could calm down the anxious skeleton, when a thought occurred to him. He was Mettaton! Of course, he can calm down the brother of his crush. How hard could it be. _Hah! I can’t believe I almost doubted myself. The thought._ “Now Sans, don’t think I will leave you here when you clearly need a good ol’ MTT cheering up!”

Sans blanched at the idea, glaring up nervously at the robot. “uh, no thank you…”

“You’re mouth says no, but your desperate eyes say yes!”

“i don’t have eyes…”

“No need to fear, my dear future brother-in-law.”

“don’t ever call me that again…”

“For I can be your love guide!”

“nope. don’t need it…”

Mettaton grabbed Sans and lifted him up.

“put me down!”

“Fear not! With my help you shall have set up the perfect proposal for your beloved and be ready to marry her by the end of the day! Hahahahahahaha!”

Sans felt his socket twitch in annoyance. “i regret talking to you…”

Mettaton suddenly lowered Sans and smiled brightly at him. “What did you think of that? Do you think Papyrus would have loved my dramatic attempt to help the poor soul that is you?”

Sans’ irritation began to reach its peak as his eyes darkened and he gave an ominous smile the robot’s way. “you have three seconds to leave before i send a gaster blaster your way.”

“Oh, no need to be dramatic…”

“you’re one to talk…”

“I really do want to help you, dear. Honestly. You and Frisk have inspired so many and we all wish to see you two happily married. That includes me, darling.”

“oh yeah?” Sans gave the robot an incredulous look.

“Oh, wipe that doubtful look off your face. Of course! Now, listen to dear Mettaton, for I have a brilliant idea!”

“i feel like i’m gonna regret this so much…”

 

* * *

 

 

Frisk yawned as she stepped out of the meeting. Asgore following close behind her. “You did very well today, my dear.”

The human smiled happily and hugged the king. “Thanks dad.”

“Would you like me to take you back home?”

“Oh, no need, Dad. Sans is waiting for me and he’ll do that.”

Asgore gave a slight pout and being turned away, but soon smiled non-the-less. “If you say so, dear. I’ll inform you of any other news that may come up for your job.”

“Thank you. Bye!” Frisk gave him a hug before walking away to where she last saw Sans. When she arrived, she noticed a bench he had been resting on vacant. A sigh escaped, and a rolling of eyes followed. “Of course, he vanished…where could that skeleton be?” Pulling out her phone, she made a quick call to Sans, waiting for his reply.

“yellow?” Sans’ voice could be heard after only one ring. Frisk smiled at his greeting.

“Sans. Where are-“

“you have reached the voicemail of sans the skeleton.” The voice continued. “please leave a message after the sound of the whoopie cushion.”

Frisk glared at her phone when the farting noise of Sans’ favorite whoopie cushion splattered in her ear. “Sans, I know you are there. Next time you pull that prank, try to wait after a few rings of the phone.”

“eh, i knew you wouldn’t have fallen for it even if i did.” Sans chuckled. “so, i’m guessing you’re finally done?”

“Yep, and you are not where you promised you’d stay. Where did you go?”

“are you sure i’m not there?”

“Sans, I’m literally standing by the bench. And you are indeed not here.” Frisk sighed placing her free hand to her hip.

“check again.”

And just like that, the skeleton popped up in front of his girlfriend, sitting on the bench with a very large shit-eating grin plastered on his face as he hung up the call.

“see? i’ve been here the entire time. ya just didn’t look hard enough.”

Frisk tried to keep a stern look, but in the end couldn’t help but chuckle at the monster’s antics. “What am I going to do with you?”

“follow me, i hope.” Sans said leaning up to kiss his girlfriend.

Frisk blinked, confused by his response. “Huh?” She didn’t even have time to register what happened as Sans, without warning, grabbed her hand and teleported the two away from the spot. The human gasped, looking around. “Sans! Warning next time!”

“hehehe, sorry hon.”

She sighed, gathering her bearings. She noticed the monster took her someplace outside with lots of trees. Other than that, she didn’t recognize the place or see anything significant other the numerous trees. After a puzzled look at her new surroundings, she turned to her boyfriend to look at him confused. “What’s the hurry anyways in coming here. I didn’t even have time to ask you where you went or what you were doing while I was working…and where are we anyways. What’s going on?”

“jeez, so many questions.” Sans shook his head. “give me a moment and i would have told you all of that.”

“Sans, what’s going on?” Frisk asked once more, tilting her head.

“shush, shush.” The skeleton grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. “all shall be revealed soon my little frisky.”

“I’m taller than you, you know.”

“i mean, you’re not wrong. how’s the weather up there, anyways?”

“Sans…”

“okay, okay.” He tightened his grip on her hand and closed his eyes. “look…i’ve…i’ve got a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?”

“yep. and…i won’t lie. i’m actually super nervous.”

Frisk didn’t understand. “Nervous about what?”

Sans chuckled, leaning up to kiss her again. One to quiet her down and two to calm himself down. “so i was so freaked out, i ended up seeking advice from mettaton of all people. can you believe it?

“No, I can’t actually.”

“so…while you were working in that, i’m betting very boring meeting.”

“You’d be correct in that assumption.

“heh…i’ve actually been doing some work of my own. gotta admit, the robot’s a flamboyant weirdo who can’t stop trying to get to papyrus, but he had a really great idea, which i perfected of course.”

Frisk giggled. “Of course, you did. But I still don’t what _it_ is.”

“all in due time, my love.” Sans patted her hand. “and that time is actually right now, because i feel like if i wait another moment i’m gonna burst. so, if the lady would be so kind to follow this foolish monster?”

Frisk laughed once more, leaning down to give a tender peck. “Of course, my handsome gentleman.” She smirked.

“great. then this way, frisky.”

Frisk let Sans tug her forward, through the trees until just where they were finally became clear. She gasped loudly, eyes blowing wide open as she took in her surroundings. There, before her and Sans, was Mt. Ebott, and Frisk could still see the clear broken barrier that she and all her loved ones escaped through so many years ago.

“…Sans…” she gave a hushed whisper of his name, looking at the skeleton confused. “Why…why are we here?”

“well…mettaton mentioned how i should bring you to a place that would have some significant value to both of us. what’s more significant the place where we met. er…well…close enough at least. it’d be a hassle even for me to take us all the way back to snowdin. hehehe.”

Frisk chuckled, but even after that, it didn’t quell her curiosity. “This is sweet, Sans, but I’m still confused. _Why_ are we here. I understand your reasoning on the place, but I know there is something more.”

“clever as always. you are correct. when i mentioned here to mettaton, he actually told me a fun fact about this very specific patch of land we are at. apparently when us monsters all left the mountain way back then, some of the furrier monsters ended up dragging very special seeds with them on their fur. said seeds found their way to the ground here and well…” Sans pushed past a large bush, moving the leaves out of the way to reveal a beautiful patch of Echo Flowers that were in full bloom. Frisk gave a shocked and happy gasp as she stepped closer to the glowing blue flowers.

“Sans! I can’t beli-“ Frisk was quickly silenced by a passionate kiss landing on her lips.

Sans winked at her before leaning even closer so his teeth hovered over her ear. “shhh…wouldn’t want to ruin the big surprise now, would we?” he whispered quietly.

“What do you-“

“walk over and listen for yourself.”

Frisk grew quiet as she watched Sans back up and gesture towards the field of Echo Flowers, a confident smirk gracing his features. _So much for being nervous…_ Frisk chuckled to herself, unaware that her boyfriend actually felt like he was about to have a panic attack.

She turned to face the closest flower to her, just now making out the voice of the echo flower repeating what she assumed was Sans talking.

“frisk…” the flower spoke out. She was correct. “for years now, we’ve known each other…” The voice faded away and repeated the line, so Frisk moved on to the next flower. She would continue this each time with each flower until she found herself just walking in a very slow pace around the field, listening intently to what Sans left behind for her to hear, and this is exactly what she heard.

“i’ve watched you grow from a very determined child to the powerful, beautiful, confident woman you are today. you always say how much you learned from me, but i don’t think i’ve ever told you how much i learned from you. you taught me bravery frisk. you taught me about how to let go of the past and look forward to a better and brighter future. you taught me how to hope again. you taught me how to be happy again. even far before i met you in the original timeline, i felt lost. i didn’t think i would ever find my way again. but then you showed up, trotting out of the ruins with such a curious and childlike look in those beautiful eyes of yours. sure, ever since then we’ve both had our fair share of troubles, but look at us now, frisky. we fought through those troubles…sometimes literally…sometimes figuratively. yet we both persevered. and now…heh…now i have the most gorgeous woman loving me endlessly everyday who i also love with every ounce of my soul.

frisk…i’ve known you for thirteen years now, yet it seems like a lifetime. yet it’s a lifetime i’m hoping for. so right now, right here, i’m gonna ask you a very important question so i can get that lifetime with you.”

Frisk gasped, unaware of the silent tears that were gliding down her face. She took more steps forward, now noticing she was reaching the end of field.

“frisk…love of my life and the reason for the joy i feel every day when i wake up next to the perfection that is you…will you please…and i ask you this with every ounce of love my soul can muster…will…you…”

Frisk froze, looking to her side to see Sans kneeling down and holding out her engagement ring, a ring she instantly fell in love with, but not as much as she loved the monster holding it.

“…marry me?” Sans finished himself, smile wide and his own tears sliding down his skull. Time seemed to freeze around the two, all that seemed to continue to happen was the echoing of Sans’ words of love and devotion to the one that stolen his heart and soul.

Frisk was choked up. Her words were stuck in her throat, but the teary smile and the constant nodding was enough for Sans to know her answer. Yet she still tried even when Sans began to stand up, eager for a kiss to his fiancée.

Seems Frisk felt the same as the skeleton as her voice finally returned and she let out a very loud, “YES!” before tackling Sans down to the ground and peppering him in kisses. Her “yes” echoing around the two now as the Echo Flowers closest picked up on her word.

The newly engaged couple were in tears, but the joy and happiness that filled them was evident as they kissed and embraced each other for what felt like hours and it might as well have been. Neither had the will to let the other go, so they stayed like that. Whispering words of love to the other and sharing tender acts of their love as well.

 

* * *

 

 

The news spread fast. Any news involving the ambassador of monsters really spread fast actually. It didn’t take long for everyone and anyone to know of the first known soon to be marriage of a monster and a human. The news was hit with about the kind of reaction the couple expected actually. A huge mix of those giving their endless support and those who opposed of the marriage, finding it to be an abomination.

Yet Frisk and Sans never cared for that side. They only showed any form of response to those who supported them, like their loved ones. When their close friends and family found out, the two were met with such a grand response. Toriel and Asgore were in tears that their daughter was to be married to the one she loved. Toriel made extra sure that Sans knew never to hurt Frisk once more, just like when he and his loved started dating in the first place.

Undyne and Alphys also were thrilled. The two of them had already been married for about four years now and were happy to finally have another married couple to hang out with. Undyne suggested they have battles to see which couple was the best, with the other three quickly dismissed much to Undyne’s dismay.

Papyrus couldn’t have been more thrilled than anyone else. With tears in his eyes he hugged the two close, so happy that his favorite human wound up finding second best after all and it was his brother! Who would have ever known!? Frisk and Sans just chuckled at the younger skeleton’s antics.

Then there was Mettaton who was quick to congratulate the two, but gave a cheeky grin at Sans, proclaiming an irritating, “I told you so.” to the skeleton.

Sans wasn’t against pushing the robot away with his classic blue attack. Even after a “stern talking to” from Papyrus for his actions, Sans felt it was worth seeing the smug look of the robot wiped away when he literally dunked him in a nearby fountain.

But even then, the reaction of the others wasn’t their biggest concern crossing their minds. The couple was too eager to plan out everything about their wedding. There was so much to plan and both were far to excited to wait, especially Frisk who wanted to go dress shopping almost as soon as the two returned home the night of Sans’ proposal.

So much was being planned, and even both had to admit the planning was going faster then they intended, but how can you blame the madly in love couple, especially since they had such an amazingly helpful crew that was their family and friends helping them out with each step of for the wedding.

Before the year was over, Sans and Frisk found themselves already picking a date, which, not so coincidentally, happened to fall on the anniversary to the monsters being freed from Mt. Ebott.

And before either knew it, the day had come and the two were anxiously waiting for the wedding to start. The guest had all arrived, which consisted of a lot of close friends that Sans known for years and Frisk met during her journey through the underground. All around, one could see monsters like the Froggits and Whimsuns of the Ruins, or the guard dogs of Snowdin. There was Shyren and Napstablook near Mettaton. Muffet came as well, along with her spider family. Even Bratty, Catty, and Burgerpants showed up, the three sitting together. And what was a wedding without a couple Temmies scurrying around and the annoying dog chasing them.

The room was filled and Sans couldn’t believe everyone came just to celebrate the love between him and Frisk. He stood nervously at the front of the room, for once not dressed in his hoodie and shorts, but instead in a formal suit and tie. Papyrus approached his brother, sensing the nerves that were practically bouncing off his older brother.

“HELLO SANS!”

“hey bro…”

Papyrus smiled and closed his eyes knowingly. “YOU KNOW YOU HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR BROTHER. TODAY WILL GO VERY SMOOTHLY.”

“heh…i know…just anxious, ya know?

“I UNDERSTAND SANS, REALLY, I DO. NOT FROM PERSONAL EXPERIENCE OBVIOUSLY, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.”

Sans chuckled at his younger brother. “thanks, papyrus. really. and thank you for being my best man.”

“BUT OF COURSE! I SHALL ALWAYS BE THERE TO HELP YOU OUT WITH WHATEVER TASK YOU ASK OF ME. AND OBVIOUSLY YOU MUST HAVE GIVEN ME THE BEST POSITION EVER IF I AM THE ‘BEST MAN’.”

“ya know it, bro.”

Papyrus smiled happily down at his brother before leaning over to hug him tightly. “I’M VERY HAPPY FOR YOU. YOU AND FRISK WILL BE SO HAPPY AS HUSBAND AND WIFE."

Sans instantly felt his nerves vanish with the brotherly hug. “thank you, pap…i just can’t say it enough. i couldn’t have asked for a better brother.”

Papyrus felt so happy at the words. He gave one last congratulation to Sans before heading off to where he needed to be for the wedding to start.

And that is exactly what started almost shortly after Papyrus left. Sans felt his body stiff and a wavy smile crossed his face as the music began to swell around the room and all attention turned to the opposite side of the building as the elegant, graceful, and _totally not nervous and freaked out_ Frisk was ready to walk down the aisle.

 

* * *

 

 

“I am totally nervous and freaking out, mom!” Frisk said as she observed her paler than usual expression in the mirror. Her wedding, the day she would officially the be wife of who she saw as the greatest skeleton monster of all time (sorry Papyrus), was about to happen any second now. Yet, here Frisk was, pacing the backroom to the church while her mother tried her best to calm her down.

“Frisk, honey, you have no need to be worried.”

“Bu-but…what if something goes wrong!? What if Sans backs out? What…what if…what…” Frisk didn’t realize the tears sliding down her face until her mother rushed to her side and began to wipe them away.

“Now, now. Where is my amazingly brave child who has already done so many courageous things in her lifetime?” Toriel asked with a gentle and patient smile.

Frisk chuckled despite her tears. “I’m sorry…I…I just can’t believe I’m about to marry Sans. It feels like a dream come true, and I guess I’m scared I’m gonna wake up and it’s all gonna be gone.”

Toriel nodded and wrapped Frisk up in a tight hug. “Trust me dear, I know that feeling too well.”

“Did you feel like that when you married Dad?”

Toriel let out a sigh and nodded. “Oh yes. When…when I was with Asgore…when we got married I was probably a bigger nervous wreck then you.” The goat monster let out a hearty chuckle. “But you know what?”

“What?”

“The second I saw Asgore…all the nerves, all my anxious thoughts just…” Toriel gave a small gesture with her paw as a gentle smile graced her features, “disappeared. It was then I knew that everything would be okay. That I would be happy and have a happy future with him…” The old monster gave a chuckle. “Well, that was the plan of course. Life can be messy after all.”

Frisk laughed with her, wiping a stray tear from her face. “Well, even if things didn’t turn out like you planned, you were still happy with Dad, right?”

“Of course, I was. I will never deny that. And you shouldn’t have to worry about bad things happening to your future with Sans like it unfortunately happened to me and Asgore. I hope you understand that, my child.”

“I do, Mom.”

The mother once again hugged her daughter tightly. “Oh, Frisk, I have said this a thousand times, but I shall say it once more. I am so happy for you. This will be one of the best days of your life. I promise. So no more tears. Got it.”

“Hehehe, got it, Mom.”

“Good.” Toriel adjusted Frisk’s hair slightly. “And you know what, I bet you anything that your soon to be husband is just as nervous as you.”

“Hahaha!” Frisk laughed. “You know what, I bet you are right.”

Happy that her daughter was no longer on the verge of a panic attack, Toriel grabbed Frisk’s veil and gently placed it over her face. “You look beautiful, my dear.”

“Thank you.”

There was a knock at the door and after a quick reply from Frisk, Asgore opened the door. “Are you ready, honey.”

“Yes, Dad. I think I am.” Frisk agreed, walking to him and taking his arm.

Soon the family made their way out of the dressing room and Toriel made a quick dash to her seat, making sure to give Sans a warm smile, but it seems the skeleton was too distracted to notice. Almost as soon as she sat down the music began to start and all began to focus their attention where Frisk would soon be stepping out.

Toriel too was about to do the same when she noticed the guest Frisk had insisted come next to her. It was a potted yellow flower with a scowling face etched in the center. “Now, Flowey, smile for Frisk and Sans…”

Flowey huffed but gave a smile anyways…it was more of a wicked and toothy grin, but it was technically a smile. “How’s this, Toriel.”

“U-um…nice, dear?”

The flower suddenly began to glow a shade of blue as his head was forced down into the soil of his pot. He gasped, coughing up dirt as he shot a dirty look at Sans who was whistling an innocent tune, yet the fading blue glow of his left eye was obvious.

Toriel just shook her head as she patted Flowey’s head gently. She would never understand him, but Toriel always had a weirdly strong connection to this flower monster just like Frisk seemed to as well. So, she would brush off Flowey’s violent tendencies.

“Toriel, pick me up, I can’t see Frisk!” Flowey whispered-yelled.

“She’s not out just yet, but of course.” Toriel responded quietly and quickly scooped the flower up in her hands and lifted him above to the same level as her head.

Soon all the bridesmaids and groomsmen were in their proper places as the big event of the wedding finally began to start. The bride, Frisk, stepped out, escorted by Asgore, in a dazingly white dress that seemed to sparkle and shine like diamonds in the room. Frisk was a breathtaking sight and all casted a gentle gasp at the stunning appearance of the bride.

Especially, Sans. His eye sockets were glued on his future wife. He was absolutely taken aback from Frisk. Dazed. That is all he could feel as he watched Frisk slowly come closer to him. It was as if she and him were the only ones in the room. Every guest, from his eagerly excited brother, to the annoying Mettaton, and even the nerve-wrecking Flowey, didn’t come close to crossing the skeleton’s mind. All that mattered, all that seemed to exist, was the alluring woman who was about to be all his.

Frisk was feeling the exact same. Toriel was right. The second she laid eyes on her soon-to-be husband, all her nerves flew away as if they never existed at all. This was it. The day she dreamt of for years now. Her wedding to the love of her life. Her soulmate. If you told fifteen-year-old Frisk that she would marry her then big secret crush, her very own science teacher and best friend Sans, she would have laughed and said that was impossible, especially if you asked after the rejection. _But look at me now, fifteen-year-old me! I’m with Sans! I’m actually about to be his wife! I can’t believe this day actually came!_

All of Frisk’s happiness, all of her love and joy, came slipping down her face in a single happy tear as she finally found herself standing next to Sans. The skeleton instantly took notice and wiped it away.

“hey…” he whispered to her.

“Hey.”

She and Sans shared a beaming smile as they both stared deeply at the other. The two grasped each other’s hands and then…”

“hey frisk…?

“Yes, Sans?”

“what do you call a melon that’s not allowed to get married?”

Frisk was taken aback. She blinked confused before a stifled laugh slipped past her shut mouth. “Pfft, what honey?”

“a cantelope.”

Frisk couldn’t hold in her laughter. Of course, Sans would start off with a joke of all times. She honestly should have seen that coming.

“…SANS…WHAT ARE YOU DOING…?” The two heard Papyrus start to complain.

“Hey, Sans?”

“hehehe, yeah, frisk?”

“Did you hear about how the janitor met his wife?”

“nope, can’t say that i have.”

“OH NO…” Papyrus slapped his hand to his face.

“He swept her off her feet.”

Sans gave a loud laugh at that. “oh, did you know when the knight was courting his lady…”

“SANS DON’T!”

“he was wearing a suit of amour.”

The bride and groom shared a hearty laugh at that as the rest of the guest gave a chuckle at the couple’s antics, except Papyrus of course.

“Hahaha, okay, one more.”

“NO MORE!”

“go for it, frisky.”

“Did you know that when you proposed to me,” she started. Sans blushed at the start of this joke, but his smile never faltered. Frisk leaned down and pecked the top of his skull. “I found it to be very engaging.”

_gosh, if i didn’t know she was the one already, i definitely do now._ Sans chuckled softly at that, rubbing his thumb over the back of Frisk’s hand. “good one, hon.”

After the impromptu comedy act, the actual wedding continued forward. One of the biggest shocks of the wedding was who Sans and Frisk both agreed to have marry them. Standing in front of the two stood the old tortious monster Gerson, who gave a small chuckle at the two as he started.

Sans and Frisk couldn’t hold back their constant display of love and by the time they each said their personal vows, both were shedding tears of joy. Finally, the rings were exchanged, and the all mighty moment of every wedding finally was spoken.

“Sans?” the question started as Gerson looked over at the skeleton. “Do you take this human to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

Sans didn’t even need to think it over as he cupped Frisk’s face. “i do.”

The same question was asked for Frisk. “Do you take this monster to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“Then by the power invested in me…” Gerson paused as he couldn’t hold back one of his signature laughs, earning an amused smile from both Sans and Frisk, “I now pronounce you husband and wife.” He gave a knowing look to Sans. “You may kiss your bride now, lad.”

Not needing to be told twice, Sans pulled Frisk closer, pressing his teeth to her lips. The room erupted in a flood of cheers as everyone showed their excitement for the newlyweds.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a passionate day for the wedding and it grew to be a passionate night for the lovers. As Sans and Frisk finally found themselves alone that day, the two couldn’t possible let the other go. And as the night progressed into day, the two would spend every bit of that time showing the other just how much they loved each other.

Eventually, the day and night of the wedding past on, and the husband and wife duo were inseparable. Nothing seemed to be able to tear the two apart. Even when Frisk found herself meeting with many different politicians regarding humans and monsters, Sans would tag along, even if he almost always fell asleep during the meetings.

They were the very definition of a happy couple. Before either knew it, a year ended up passing by, and then another. Two whole years they found themselves married and neither could have been more joyous.

Two years and both still seemed to act like the same lovey-dovey duo that just got married a few days ago. If others didn’t know any better, they would say that the two just got back from their honeymoon.

Yet it was in fact two years since that day, and despite the two acting the same a lot has happened within that span of time.

One of the biggest changes was the new couple that was stealing the spotlight…literally in this case. Mettaton and Papyrus shocked the monster world when the robot gave a special episode of his show, making sure Sans was in the audience to watch it, much to the older skeleton’s confusion. No one knew what the show would be about until Papyrus shyly stepped into the view of the camera and live audience and the two announce their happy new relationship.

Let’s just say the show never was able to finish as a barrage of blue bone attacks came hurtling towards the robot and it took a lot of calming down thanks to Frisk and Papyrus that Sans finally stopped. Despite the rocky start, Mettaton and Papyrus seemed to be very happy and their relationship continues to be strong till the current day, so strong that Sans ended up finding himself in a shocking predicament he never thought would happen ever.

“You’re Moving OUT!?”

“SANS YOU’RE USING CAPITALS!” Papyrus said shocked. He let out a sigh as he knelt down next to his brother. “SANS, I’M NOT A CHILD. I AM AN ADULT AND I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS.”

“i…i know that paps. it’s just…you guys haven’t been dating for that long!”

“SANS, WE’VE BEEN DATING FOR A YEAR…”

“exactly!”

“…” Papyrus shared a look with Frisk who shrugged. She was on Papyrus’ side in this case and she smiled knowing exactly what the younger skeleton was about to bring up. “SANS…FRISK MOVED IN WITH US AFTER YOU TWO DATED FOR A YEAR…”

“eh.”

“He’s right, dear.” Frisk said, wrapping calming arms around her husband.

“who’s side are you on?”

“Papy’s!”

“what!? what happened to us being a team?”

“And we are…but you are being unreasonable.”

“THANK YOU, HUMAN.” Papyrus looked at his brother once again, sad to see his brother so hurt looking, but he knew this would happen and would not back down now. “SANS…I LOVE YOU. YOU KNOW I DO. BUT…WELL…YOU HAD TO HAVE KNOWN I WOULD WANT TO LIVE WITH METTATON EVENTUALLY, RIGHT? I LOVE METTATON VERY MUCH, JUST LIKE YOU LOVE FRISK. IT’S NO DIFFERENT THEN YOU TWO.”

“…” Sans gave a sigh. “i…you’re right, papyrus…it just sucks, ya know? you’re my little brother after all.”

“AND I ALWAYS WILL BE.” Papyrus rested both hands on his brother’s shoulders. “BUT NOW IT IS TIME FOR A NEW CHAPTER IN BOTH OF OUR LIVES TO BEGIN. DO NOT FRET THOUGH, BROTHER. YOU SHALL ALWAYS BE THE GREATEST BROTHER EVER! NOTHING IN THIS WORLD WOULD EVER STOP ME FROM SEEING YOU AS ONE OF THE BEST! NOT EVEN YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS.”

Sans chuckled, smiled warmly at his little sibling. “thanks papyrus. you really are the coolest.”

“JUST LIKE YOU ALWAYS SAY.”

The two hugged tightly before pulling away. Sans let out a deep sigh. “ugh…i need a drink…” He looked at Frisk and offered a hand. “want to go to grillby’s hon?”

“Yeah…but you go ahead first. I’ll catch up. I have some quick things to take care of.”

Shrugging, Sans nodded. “kay. i’ll see you there, frisky.” With that said, Sans vanished from sight.

Papyrus and Frisk both smiled at the other. “I’m happy for you, by the way, Papy.”

“THANK YOU SO MUCH HUMAN. I AM HAPPY TO KNOW I HAVE YOUR SUPPORT.”

Frisk hugged him tightly. “You always have and always will.”

“WOWIE!” As the two pulled away, Papyrus gasped as an idea hit his head. “I JUST HAD THE MOST WONDERFUL IDEA! WITH MY ROOM GOING TO BE EMPTY SOON, YOU WILL HAVE THE PERFECT SPOT FOR YOUR BAB-“

Frisk slapped a hand over Papyrus’ mouth. “Shhhhhhhhhh!”

“DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG?” he mumbled through Frisk’s hand.

Realizing it was in fact just the two of them, Frisk sighed and apologetically smiled at him. “Sorry, Papyrus. I got nervous, Sans was secretly still around. I…” she hovered her hands over her stomach. “I haven’t told him yet…”

“WHAT!? BUT THAT’S SILLY! SANS WILL BE SO THRILLED TO BE A FATHER!”

“I know. We even been talking about having kids someday. It’s just…” tears started prickling the back of her eyes as a wide shaky grin curled on her face. “I’m still in shock that I’m actually pregnant. Sans and I have been trying with no luck. We figured we would end up adopting and been talking so much about that.”

“YOU COULD ALWAYS STILL DO THAT, YOU KNOW.”

“Oh, I do.” Frisk wiped at her eyes. “I’m just still so shocked this…” she gestured to her stomach, “actually happened. I mean, can you believe it Papyrus? Sans and I are going to be parents! You’re gonna be an uncle!”

Papyrus gasped as if he never thought of the idea before. “YOU’RE RIGHT! I AM! OH THIS IS SO EXCITING! YOU HAVE TO TELL SANS RIGHT AWAY!”

“I plan on it, I really do, but you have to stay quiet about it until I can tell him at lunch.”

“YOU’RE GONNA TELL HIM NOW!? YIPPEE!”

Frisk laughed. “Yes, I am. I’m just as excited to tell him as you are. Now, go pack up. I gotta head to Grillby’s.”

“GOOD LUCK MY WONDERFUL SISTER-IN-LAW!”

“You too, Papy! Tell Mettaton I said hi!”

“You got it!”

Back at Grillby’s Sans sighed dejectedly as he sipped from his ketchup bottle. Grillby noticed and smirked.

“Don’t tell me married life is finally getting to you,” he joked.

“heh, what? no way. frisk and i have never been happier. things just keep going our way.” He gave another sigh. “well, it seemed that way.”

“Something wrong, friend?”

“papyrus is moving out.”

“Really? That’s a shock. Moving in with Mettaton I assume?”

“yeah…” Sans took another swig of his ketchup.

“Easy there. Hate to see you get drunk already.”

“i’m fine…”

Grillby chuckled and shook his head. He rolled up his sleeves and leaned over the counter to better talk to his moping friend. “Hey, maybe this is a good thing.”

“how so…”

“Well for one, you and Frisk will have the house all to yourselves, 24/7.”

Sans thought it over, a blush hitting his skull. “heh…well i’d be lying if i said that didn’t sound good.”

Grillby rolled his eyes. “Plus, this may be good for Papyrus too. He’s spent his entire life by your side. Maybe this is a good part in his life. Having some independence that he didn’t even know he lacked?” The fire monster hinted at.

Sans groaned. “yeah…you’re right, grilbs…i hate it when you’re right, ya know.”

“And I love it.” The door to his restaurant opened and Frisk came skipping in. “Looks like the missus is here for you.”

Sans turned and waved his wife over. “hey hon.” He greeted as if he hasn’t seen her in hours. “missed ya.”

“Yes, those ten minutes apart was torture, my dear husband. I don’t know how we lasted.” Frisk stated in a dramatic tone.

“i know right?” Sans mimicked her tone. “let’s never be apart again, my love.”

“Never!”

The two grinned cheekily at the other, snickers struggling to slip out until both busted into loud fits of giggles.

“ah, so did you take care of your thing?” Sans questioned, watching as Grillby instinctively set a plate of hamburgers and fries in front of Frisk.

The human gave a thanks to the fire monster before facing Sans, a blush spreading over her face. “Ah, yeah…I did actually.” She took a bite of some fries and began to fidget around.

Sans took notice and rested a hand on hers. “hey, something wrong?”

“Oh, no, no…” Frisk grinned. “In fact…I have something big I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“oh?” Sans smirked.

“Yeah…but first,” Frisk took a deep breath. “I got a question for you.”

“what’s that?”

“Well…” _No better way to tell him then this way…_ “Did you hear that the baker’s wife was pregnant?”

“…huh?”

“Yeah! She’s got a bun in the oven!”

Sans smirked, a little confused at the random joke, but really who was he to complain about a quality joke and he laughed anyways. “hehehe, good one, hon.”

“Yep. Oh, and hey. When you were a baby, did you ever have a security blanket?”

“um, no?” Sans smirked, preparing himself for the joke.

“Well I did. I used to even have a name for it, but I can’t seem to remember it anymore. I seem to be drawing a _blankie_.”

“hahahaha!”

“I got one more. How do you make a baby ghost laugh?”

Sans rested his head on his hand as he admirably stared at his wife. “how?”

“You play peek-a- _boo!_ ”

Sans laughed again. “okay, okay. what’s with the baby jokes all of a sudden? why if i didn’t know any better, i would swear you’re…” Sans suddenly froze, his eyes growing dark in shock.

Frisk smiled sheepishly as she made an obvious show to rub her hands over her stomach. “…surprise!”

Sans looked at her, almost too stunned to speak. “you’re…are you…”

Frisk nodded to answer the unfinished question. Before she could give a verbal response, Sans stood up and wrapped his arms around her. With the help of his blue magic, he lifted his wife up in the air and spun her around as a cascade of his laughter filled the room.

“hahahaha! we’re gonna have a baby! we’re gonna have a baby!” He set Frisk down and ran over to Grillby, hugging his friend close. “grilbs! frisk and i are gonna have a baby!”

The fire monster laughed happily. “I heard-whoa!” He lost balance as Sans bolted away and began running to the other patrons he knew well in the establishment, screaming out the same line in pure mirth:

“we’re gonna have a baby!”

Frisk couldn’t contain her own joy, shaking her head at her husband’s antics, never has she seen him display so much energy as he ran around for the what looked like the longest time in his life.

Sans jumped up in, using blue magic to help him hover up as he shouted out one last time. “we’re gonna have a baby!”

 

* * *

 

 

The months passed by fast…okay that’s a lie. For the pregnant couple, it was agonizingly slow. Even when they both waited to get married it never felt like it was a long as it really was. But as the months passed and Frisk’s figure slowly began to grow more and more, the couple felt like the nine months of waiting was more like another two years.

Over the nine months, Frisk and Sans faced their fair share of typical issues a pregnant couple would find themselves in, one of the biggest things that Sans could have done without was his wife’s terrible mood swings. One second Frisk was happy, laughing and joking, the next she was screaming her head off in anger at Sans for eating the last slice of pie, and then crying and sobbing for getting so mad at Sans and begging him not to leave her. Sans never had the thought as he would do his best to comfort his emotional wife.

All the while Sans and Frisk prepared and struggled through the pregnancy, Papyrus had finally moved out of the old house and with Mettaton in his home. That left an uncomfortably empty spot in the house that needed to be filled and Sans and Frisk, while sad to no longer have Papyrus in the home, was eager to turn the room into a nursery, Sans doing most of the work for once.

After the very slow nine months finally past, Sans felt panic as he heard Frisk cry out in pain. He scrambled his way to her, finding her crying, yet smiling at the same time as she clutched her stomach. It was time.

The actual birth was also not as smooth as the couple hoped. Lasting hours and hours, Sans paced the room nervously as Alphys, who volunteered to be their doctor stepped in. Normally, Alphys would never be one to consider herself to deliver a baby, but this was a rare case. The infant of a human _and_ a monster. In all of history, no one knows if this has ever happened before. Alphys was the only doctor the couple could trust to deliver the bundle of joy.  

“H-hello, Frisk. Sans.”

“Alphys…” Frisk groaned tired. “It’s been four hours! Please tell me it’s almost over…” Frisk begged, clearly uncomfortable and clearly upset. Sans winced at her plea, wishing he could hurry up the process for her.

Alphys gave a smile as she walked to her friend and patted a cool rag on the human’s head. “I know. U-uh, well, I don’t _know._ I mean, I do, but I don’t know-know what it’s like to deliver a baby…I mean I know how to deliver your baby, but what I mean…”

“Alphys, calm down.” Frisk smiled.

“Heheh, sorry…” the doctor smiled.

Unfortunately, Frisk would find out she would end up waiting another hour before finally, finally, her baby was on it’s way.

Sans stood by her side the entire time, clutching her hand and offering words and praises of encouragement while she cried out in pain. Yet, finally, after so many hours, a cry could be heard and Sans and Frisk both gasped as Alphys cleaned and wrapped up a small twitching skeleton.

Tenderly, Alphys handed the monster-human hybrid to the new mother and the couple couldn’t believe their eyes. There…wrapped in a baby-blue blanket, was their first child, a healthy baby boy. He was such a tiny, little skeleton who looked just like a very mini-sized Sans. The only difference was when the new father noticed tiny tuffs of white hair poking from the top of the skull.

Frisk and her husband were in tears as they cooed and comforted their son. After a moment, the baby bones cracked open his eyes slowly. Blinking up in wonder at his parents.

Alphys gave a proud look at the couple. “What are you gonna name him?”

Frisk looked at Sans and he returned the look before looking down at his son. “Calisto.”

The mother nodded. “Yes. Our little, baby Cal.”

Sans chuckled. “heh, not even five minutes old and you already got a nickname,” he spoke to his son. He looked at Frisk again and planted a passionate kiss to her. “i love you.” He spoke it with so much love it brought more tears to Frisk’s eyes. Both parents smiled when Calisto began to fuss already.

“And we love you too…” Frisk spoke, sniffling. Both parents leaned down to leave a tender kiss on the baby’s head. “Calisto.”

 

* * *

 

 

And that’s how it was. The first in all of history. A baby born from a monster and a human. Baby Calisto grew up, unaware of just how amazing it was he was even alive. All he knew in the months he has been around was to eat and cry and laugh whenever his mommy or daddy would tickle him or make goofy face.

Calisto rarely cried though. He was a very happy baby. He would watch in awe as his daddy performed cool tricks with his blue magic, or he would rest in content as his mommy sang to him in a soft beautiful voice. Calisto was always smiling too, just like his daddy.

As the months passed and months turned into just over two years, Calisto still was as happy and as giddy as he was when he was a newborn.

He was two now and so many things seemed so new to him still, even if it has always been like that even before he was born, but little Cal didn’t know that. Calisto just knew that there was so much to explore in the house and he would shakily walk to whatever caught his eye.

Which almost always caused Sans and Frisk to freak out cause most of the time, their troublemaking son would find something dangerous for babies even after the parents spent weeks baby-proofing and re-baby-proofing the house.

“Ma…mama!”

Frisk smiled as she turned to look at her son. “Yes, hon-eeeee!”

Calisto somehow managed to be holding a small kitchen knife in his tiny hands. Frisk rightfully panicked and ran to him, carefully swiping the knife away. “SANS! HE GOT INTO THE KNIVES AGAIN!”

Sans teleported into the room. “how does he keep doing that. that’s the third time this week i locked them up.”

Calisto just laughed, unaware of the distress he caused. “Mama dada funny.” He cooed.

Sans just shook his head and grabbed the knife. “I’ll go put this up in yet another hiding spot.”

“Okay, thank you honey.” Frisk sighed, kissing him. She then grabbed her son and placed him in his playpen. “And you, little monster!”

“Rawr, rawr!” Calisto giggled almost instinctively at the nickname.

Frisk giggled at him. “You stay in there and play with your toys. Okay?”

“hehehe, okay mama!”

Frisk sighed and plopped on the couch next to the playpen, closing her eyes for just a moment. Just one baby was enough to cause so much stress for Sans and Frisk. It was worth it, don’t get her wrong, but even after two years of this, the couple was exhausted. So, how was Sans to react when Frisk gave him even more news…Calisto would soon not be the only one crawling around and causing trouble.

One baby was trouble…but two…? Frisk knew she should have been more careful that night about a month ago…But the couple was needy after months of focusing all their energy on Calisto, and both she and Sans maaaaaay have gotten distracted.

Sans plopped next to Frisk, breaking her thoughts. “hey, honey.”

Frisk smiled at him. “Saaaanssss.”

“friiiiisssssk?”

She momentarily looked at Calisto to make sure the toddler was okay before back at the skeleton. “You know I love you more than anything right?”

“of course, I do.”

“And you know that despite everything, we always pull through no matter how tough the challenge?”

“yep.”

“I mean…look at the lives we lived since we met.” Frisk continued. “Countless reset troubles…a certain timeline we both try to forget about…” Sans flinched at the memory of the genocide path he usually forces himself to forget. “Troubles at school, a certain rejection…”

“hey now…”

Frisk grinned. “Years of awkward silences, ignorant jerks who tried to separate us, the planning of our wedding, not the actual wedding of course,” Frisk paused to kiss him, “Papyrus moving out, and those grueling nine months of pregnancy. We’ve been through a lot. Not counting the fights and other little troubles here and there.”

“you’re getting at something, aren’t you?”

“How’d you guess?”

“what is it?”

Frisk sighed before grabbing his hand placing it on her stomach. “Guess what we forgot about last month…”

Sans looked at her and down at his hand. The giggling of Calisto hit his nonexistent ears as the news hit him hard. “you’re…”

“Yep! Pregnant again!” Don’t get Frisk wrong, she was thrilled, and she knew Sans would be too, which was evident as the skeleton hugged her tightly and kissed her over and over again, however that didn’t stop the slight dread to wash over the two since they were already swamped with taking care of the ever-reckless Calisto. Speaking of which, the very baby-bones has gotten awfully quiet suddenly.

The parents both froze, eyes widening in panic as they quickly turned to look in the playpen, only to find it empty.

“…”

“…”

“CALISTO!?” The two screamed together, springing up and desperately looking around the playpen and the entire room.

Just as the parents were about to have a full-on panic attack there was a flash of green and the two froze to see Calisto pop back into his playpen from out of nowhere, glow a faint green the faded into blue, even the white of his eyes glowed through the green to blue hue. In his tiny hands was a large cookie that he began to nibble on. He only stopped when he noticed his parents, tears streaking down their face and stuck in a frozen stunned position, did he smile at them and waved his hand. “Mama Papa! Hi!”

The mother and father exchanged looks.

“Did he just…?”

“teleport?”

**oh boy…**

…

….

…..

A small thud was heard as the two parents seemed to almost pass out on the couch. The clueless Calisto’s giggles could be heard echoing throughout the house. “Hahaha, mama and papa sleeping!”


	3. Chapter 1: MC and the start of the monstrous adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The official start of the crossover can now begin! Thank you to those who commented again! I truly appreciate it! Please enjoy this chapter and keep up the reviews please! :3

Sans and Frisk had to admit, this pregnancy was much easier than the one with Calisto. Perhaps it was because the two had some experience this time. Perhaps it was because they felt like proper and mature parents who were prepared and ready for the next bundle of joy. Or perhaps it was because…

…they were very distracted because they had to constantly be on the look out for the teleporting baby to make sure he wasn’t getting into trouble…

Frisk let out a huff as she waddled to her and Calisto’s favorite spot, the rocking chair her mother had gotten for her.

 _“I used to rock Asriel to sleep with a rocking chair all the time. Perfect way to calm down an unruly baby.”_ That is what Toriel told her daughter and Frisk had to admit, the goat mom knew what she was talking about. It’s a good thing she has such a good motherly role model in her life. Without Toriel’s constant advice, Frisk and Sans probably would have keeled over with exhaustion by now.

Even though Frisk was just about ready to pop from this pregnancy, she still made sure to help out with Calisto. After all, the skeleton was such a mama’s boy. Even if he wasn’t, Frisk couldn’t dare to think of having to ignore her son just to look after her unborn daughter.

Frisk sat down, feeling the baby kick within her. “My, my, you certainly are fussy today…” she chuckled, running her hand over her twitching stomach. Once the kicking seemed to calm down, Frisk decided it was time to move on to why she came to the chair in the first place.

“Calisto. Calisto! Come out, come out where ever you are.”

As if those were the magic words the toddler appeared out of thin air in a flash of green and blue. “Mama!”

“Hi, honey.”

Calisto giggled before reaching his arms up for his mother to grab him. Frisk did so instantly, holding her child close in a warm embrace and sitting down carefully. “Mama, I was pwaying!”

“You were ‘pwaying’?” Frisk asked smiling. “What were you playing?”

“Hide seek!”

“Hide and go seek?”

“Yeah!” Calisto hugged his mother. “Papa was pwaying wit me too.”

“Was he. Did your papa find you?”

“No.”

Frisk giggled with her son. “He didn’t? I guess you won then, huh?”

“Yeah!”

As he said that, Sans came walking in, smirking at his son. “is that so?” Sans questioned before running forward and grabbing the toddler, tickling him as he did.

“Dada no!”

“dada yes!” Sans said laughing, kissing his son and hugging him close.

Frisk smiled at her husband and son. “Okay, you two.” She tried to sit up but clearly showed signs of struggle. Sans smirked when he noticed and set Calisto down.

“cal, go play with your toys, bud.”

“Okay, dada!”

Turning back to his wife, he reached his hand out, picking her up in the air with his blue magic. “need a lift?”

Frisk instantly busted out in a fit of giggles. “Sans! Put me down!”

He listened and carefully set her back on her feet. “there ya go, hon.”

Calisto noticed and ran to his father again. “My turn! My turn!”

Chuckling, Sans lifted up his son and carefully floated him around the air. “there you go, buddy.”

Frisk just shook her head at the father/son duo as she cradled her stomach, feeling the unborn baby flinch. “Those boys, huh?” she whispered to the baby. “Let me tell you, honey, I can’t wait for you to be born. Us girls can shows those boys who’s boss.”

Frisk felt a light kick and chuckled.

“I see you already agree.” Looking back over at Sans as he continued to twirl Calisto around the air. “Sans, don’t get him riled up. It’s bed time.”

“AW!” the toddler complained. “No! I wanna pway wit dada!”

Sans lowered his son on his bed. “sorry, bud. you’re mom’s right. it is bed time.”

Calisto pouted his lip…er, I mean his teeth?...um…he just pouted, and crossed his arms. “No fair…”

Frisk giggled, leaning down to kiss her son. “I’m sorry honey, but there’s no helping it.”

“if you go to sleep right now, mama and dada will read you a bedtime story.” Sans bribed, knowing it would work.

The baby skeleton gasped and quickly snuggled into his bed, looking up at Sans expectantly.

The parents exchanged a knowing look before Frisk grabbed a book. The two then approached the toddler and curled up comfortably next to him as Sans took the book and opened it up. Calisto looked over at the pages, smiling sweetly as he felt his mother pet his white hair. Sans grinned at the sight of his pregnant wife cuddling with his son.

He just couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have this. Never in his life before he realized his feelings for Frisk, did he think he would ever be blessed with a wife and not just one, but soon to be two children. Someone or something must be looking out for him, because so many things have been going his way for the longest time now and didn’t show any signs of slowing.

“Papa…” Calisto whispered. “Fluffy bunny.”

Sans chuckled at the impatience of his son before looking at the words to the classic children’s book.  “okay…okay…let’s see here…” he started as if he hasn’t read this same story thousands of times in the past for Papyrus and now the toddler. “’fluffy bunny hopped across the hill…’”

And that is how the night went on as the family eventually all found themselves dozing off in the gentle realms of sleep.

…

“AAAAAHHHH!”

Or at least it started out as that.

Sans felt a wave of terror and alarm flood over him at the sound of his wife screaming. “frisk!? what’s wrong!?” He sat up in bed, instantly running a hand over the pained human, letting a gentle glow of blue magic emit from the phalanges to try and sooth the determined soul.

Frisk let out another cry. “Sans…the baby…she’s coming.”

“what!? now!?”

“I’m pretty sure!” Frisk snapped, shooting a glare at her husband.

“r-right. sorry…” He stood up, helping Frisk up as well, letting her lean on him. “let’s go get calisto and go to alphys.”

“o-okay…” she agreed, clutching onto her stomach.

Sans has never been more grateful to his magical abilities. Barely any seconds went by and the parents were already by Calisto’s side and Sans opted to use his magic to hold him close, so he could have both hands to help Frisk.

“What’s wrong with mommy?” Calisto asked, tears prickling his eyes when he saw his mother cry in more pain.

Frisk smiled sweetly at him, doing her best to mask her discomfort. “Oh, nothing honey. Your baby sister is just finally ready to meet us all.”

“Baby sister hurting mama?” Calisto asked confused.

Sans chuckled as he gathered some quick emergency stuff that was packed up for this day and his cellphone before instantly teleporting the three of them to Alphys and Undyne’s home. “nah, buddy. it’s just how this is for mamas who are having a baby. totally normal.”

Calisto eyed his mother, a worried frown not leaving his face.

Sans guided Frisk to a bed that was set up just for her. Alphys had this entire separate room set up for Frisk just for her second pregnancy. Just like with Calisto, the parents went to her, knowing she could help with the delivery. When the due date was closing in, Alphys made sure she would be ready and prepared no matter what time or day it was.

“rest here…” the skeleton whispered to her. He finally released Calisto from the magical hold only to use his actual arms instead. “i’ll go get alphys.”

“Okay…” Frisk smiled, happy that her contractions weren’t causing too much pain for now. She watched her husband and son leave before running a hand over her stomach. “Oh, my little MC…you sure have impeccable timing.”

 

* * *

 

 

Undyne glared at Sans as she and him waited in a separate room just outside where Frisk was. Calisto was currently fast asleep again, resting on his father’s lap.

“i said sorry, ya know?” Sans attempted smiling awkwardly. “how was i supposed to know you and alphys were…”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence…” Undyne hissed.

“hey, you know i’m kinda a victim here too…plus i had a child with me and-“

“OH MY GOD I’m gonna kill you!” Undyne summoned a spear but Sans just teleported to a different spot, making sure Calisto was still comfortably resting on him.

The fish monster just groaned, running a hand over her face. “Anyways…shouldn’t you be in there with Frisk?”

“someone’s gotta watch over cal.”

“I mean, I am here, idiot…”

Sans grinned. “i don’t know. after what i saw i don’t think i want cal alone with-“

“If you bring that up one more time, I’m gonna smash your face in!”

Sans shook his head, chuckling. “you think i’m gonna let go of a perfectly good blackmail opportunity? you must be crazier than i thought.”

“Ugh…”

The two adults grew quiet after a bit. All that could be heard was faint noises in the other room. Undyne looked over at Sans and saw the anxious skeleton fidget in his seat, running his phalanges through Calisto’s hair.

“Really, Sans. I can watch him. Go be with Frisk already. I can tell you want to be by her side.”

The skeleton looked over at Undyne before back down to Calisto. “yeah…you’re right. just hate leaving his side sometimes. especially when i’m nervous. cal’s just like his mom or papyrus to me. instantly calms my nerves just by being near me.”

Undyne chuckled. “Well what do ya gotta be nervous about? Not like you don’t have experience taking care of a baby. Heck, you practically raised Papyrus too, so this will be like your third kid!”

Sans grinned, letting out a light laugh. “yeah…experience doesn’t always keep me level headed. there is always a chance i may screw this up.” Sans looked down at the sleeping Calisto. “i’m still terrified i’m gonna mess up with this one…now i gonna be responsible for two…”

Undyne was silent as she looked over at Sans. The two never were super close, but over the years they did have a small bond that was strong enough to have the both consider each other friends, and Undyne was always ready to help a friend out. “Sans…come on man. It’s not like you are doing this alone. Frisk will be by your side the entire time.”

“yeah, you’re right. i know you are. she and i are a team after all.”

“Yeah! There you go! No worrying about ‘what ifs.’ Instead think about what you two already accomplished together. That should be easy cause he’s sleeping on your lap right now.” She looked down at the toddler, smiling at him. “That…that’s just gonna double now. Soon, you’ll have two little troublemaking monsters cuddling up to you…begging you to read them a story, playing with you, and just loving you.”

Sans smiled wide at the idea, still petting Calisto’s hair.

“Isn’t that what you should focus on? Not the possible bad things that may or may not happen in the future?”

“…you’re right, Undyne.”

“Course I am! Kids are awesome! So, I know a second one for you two will be awesome!” After her words of encouragement silence fell over the two once more, but neither seemed to care.

Sans was actually about to get up to check on Frisk when Undyne let some shocking words slip out.

“You know…Alphys and I are thinking of having a kid too…”

Looking over at the fish monster in shock, Sans slowly began to beam at her. “really!? that’s amazing, undyne!”

The warrior blushed, rubbing the back of her head. “I mean…yeah! Of course, it is! Seeing you two being so happy and overly sweet with Cal…well…Alphys and I want that experience too.”

“So, are you guys gonna adopt…or…”

“Actually, she and I think we may do it the old _monster_ fashion way and combine our magic together until…well…yeah…we get some kind of results.”

Sans nodded. “not a bad idea. i mean, it’s not like its rare to find monsters doing that. ‘s how papyrus and i were born after all.” He stood up, carefully handing Calisto over to her, making sure not to wake him up. “you two should seriously consider having a kid. just think…” he made sure Undyne cradled Calisto close, smirking when his son instinctively clutched onto Undyne’s pajama shirt. “this could be your own kid doing that someday.”

Undyne laughed, hugging the toddler closer as she watched Sans leave to the other room.

 

* * *

 

 

A few more hours passed by and Sans was starting to grow anxious again. He would run his hands through Frisk’ dirtied hair, kissing her and whispering sweet words in her ear. It was about all he could do to comfort the woman as she struggled through the pregnancy.

Frisk would be grateful to her husband as she curled slightly closer to him. “I love you.” she would whisper from time to time, earning an instant ‘i love you’ back.

It didn’t take much more after the three-hour mark when Frisk finally found herself ready to finish the delivery finally.

“Fr-frisk! yo-you gotta keep pushing!” Alphys encouraged.

“I can’t!” Frisk cried out, tears streaming down her face.

Sans grasped her hand tightly. “of course, ya can, hon. i know you can.”

Frisk just kept shaking her head as waves of pain flooded her systems.

“Fr-frisk, th-the head. I-I see the head!” Alphys stated. “Co-come on! We know you can do this! Keep pushing.”

Sans leaned closer to Frisk, hovering over her ear. “frisk. you can do this. for our daughter, our mc. ya gotta do this.”

Frisk looked over at Sans before slowly nodding. Thinking about how she will soon be holding her daughter in her arms after this brief moment of pain…fills Frisk with determination.

So, after a determined look, Frisk squeezed Sans’ hand as she gave another push.

It didn’t take much longer before a whimpered cry was heard and Frisk let out an exhausted groan as she collapsed on the bed, still clutching onto Sans’ hand tightly. The skeleton instantly started to pepper her with kisses as he whispered out praise after praise to the human.

“S-sans…Frisk?” Alphys whispered, smiling brightly. She was finishing up wrapping and cleaning up the squirming infant in her arms as she peered over at the couple. “Are yo-you ready to see her?”

“of course we are, alphys.” Sans grinned, releasing Frisk’s hand and pacing over to the scientist. The second he was by her side he locked his sockets onto the infant and gasped in awe. “oh my god…she’s beautiful…”

“Sans…let me see her…” Frisk whispered tiredly.

Gently, the father scooped up the newborn and cuddled her close to his chest before approaching Frisk, all the while, he hushed words to his daughter. “mc, you are so perfect…just like your mother. look at you…so precious.”

Frisk smiled warmly at the skeleton as he finally leaned down to her level and shifted his arms to show her the infant. MC, their daughter, taking more after Frisk than Snas. Obviously more human looking than Calisto if it weren’t obvious by the fact, she had skin. She also displayed small tuffs of brown hair that barely poked out from the top of her tiny head. The parents kept cooing softly at MC until finally she began to pry her eyes open and the two were able to see she also inherited Frisk’s eye color of a bright golden hue. Just like Calisto was almost a mini Sans, MC clearly was a mini Frisk.

“Ok-okay…” Alphys quietly spoke up after a bit of time with the parents bonding with their daughter. “One thing we should do right now…” She gestured to Sans who instantly understood.

When Calisto was born, they did this too. Check out his soul to make sure it was still fully healthy. After all, most monsters tend to inherit aspects of the parent’s soul. Normally it wouldn’t be an issue, but there was a glaring problem with the skeleton’s own soul that the adults all feared would be passed down to the kids, his one HP.

Calisto was lucky. His HP was just perfect for his age and would continue to strengthen over the years as long as no trauma came his way. However, the same couldn’t be said just yet, for MC until it was properly checked out.

So, after handing MC over to Frisk, Sans lifted a glowing blue hand up and instantly had the infant’s soul displayed. Human and monsters’ souls were so different. A fact that was well known by everyone almost. However, before Calisto was born, it was hard for the adults to determine just what kind of soul a hybrid’s would be.

Yet, as MC’s soul began to shine brightly in front of the monsters and human, it was starting to become a good theory to the science enthused monsters that what they were seeing was a “common” human/monster hybrid soul. Upside down, just like a monster, but while all monsters’ souls were pure white, MC’s soul glowed with that familiar shine of determination, just like Frisk’s and just like with Calisto.

“Such strong determination, j-just like you Frisk.” Alphys said amazed. “It-it’s so amazing to see what looks like a monster soul have that.”

“yeah, but it kinda makes sense.” Sans commented as he released his magical hold and watched the soul fade back inside MC. “makes me wonder just what cal and mc can actually do with that determination.”

A thought occurred to Frisk as she cradled the now sleeping MC. “Alphys…this…this won’t affect them in a negative way, will it? After all, a human can handle determination just fine…but…” she glanced down at MC. “She’s not technically human. She is part monster and we all know monster souls can’t handle determination well.”

Alphys matched Frisk’s worried expression. “I…trust me I know, b-but I honestly don’t think so.” She sighed before giving a confident grin at the human. “A-after all, Calisto is two now and he has never shown any signs of being negatively affected by his determination. MC has the same kind of soul as him, so she should have the same results as him.”

Sans nodded. “yeah, alphys brings up a good point.” He started to run his hand over MC’s head gently. “everything will be fine. we got two healthy and happy kids now. so, no worrying that pretty head of yours.”

Smiling, Frisk quietly agreed, leaning her head on Sans’ shoulder. “Okay. You’re right. I guess I just worry.” She closed her eyes to rest them slightly. “By the way, is Calisto awake? I want to see him and I bet he can’t wait to meet his baby sister.”

“I-I’ll go check.” Alphys stated, walking out to find Undyne and Calisto.

Sans watched her go before leaning closer to Frisk and also closing his eyes. “hey frisk?”

“Yeah, Sans?”

“have i ever told you how much i love you?”

“I think it’s come up a time or two,” the mother giggled, her voice fading out softly due to her exhaustion.

Smirking, Sans moved his hand to intertwin with Frisk’s. He sighed, peaking his eyes open at the sleeping baby. “man, how have i been so lucky for so long? been with the most amazing girl for about nine years now, married for four of those years…two perfect kids, a good home, great friends, my cool brother. life sure is good, huh frisky?” He waited a moment for Frisk to respond and shifted his gaze to her when she remained silent. He grinned when he noticed her even breathing and sleeping expression. “heh, bone tired, huh?” He pecked the top of her head. “rest well, love.”

“Papa?”

Sans glanced at the door to see his son rubbing at his eye sockets sleepily. Undyne and Alphys were behind him guiding him in. “there ya are, buddy.” the father gestured for Calisto to come over. “come ‘ere, cal. there’s someone we want you to meet.”

Calisto slowly walked over, feeling his father lift him up with his magic before he was gently placed on the bed. He glanced over at his mother’s lap to see his new sister also sound asleep.

Sans picked the infant up and moved her closer to Calisto. “son, meet mc. your new baby sister.”

“Baby…” was all Calisto said his eye sockets shining brightly as he smiled at her. “Tiny baby!”

“shhhh…quiet. your mama and sister are sleeping.”

Calisto put a finger to his mouth. “Shhhh…got it, papa.”

Grinning, Sans moved an arm to hug his son close while being mindful of MC. “calisto, are you happy to have your baby sister?”

“Yeah.” the toddler agreed, resting his head on his dad’s chest. “I love her.”

The father couldn’t be happier at hearing that. “you’re a big brother now, calisto. so, are you ready to be there for your sister when she needs you?”

“Yeah!” Calisto couldn’t take his sights off MC. “I’m gonna be the best big brother, ever!”

“i know you are.” Sans said before lifting Calisto up with his magic once more again. He carefully went to lay next to Frisk, holding tightly onto MC. Once he was situated, he lowered Cal back down, so he was also cuddling on top of his parents. The family of four squeezed together, Sans making sure everyone was okay before fully relaxing. “rest, cal.” he told his still tired son. “it’s been a long night and you need your sleep.”

Calisto couldn’t even show a sign of agreement as he almost instantly passed out, earning a chuckle from his father.

Sans once again focused his attention back at his daughter. “mc…” he whispered. “you are so loved. you don’t know how loved you are right now. me, your mommy, brother, and so many others are already giving you all of our heart and soul, honey.” He leaned down to kiss the top of her head. “i promise you, my little princess, i will always be here to protect you. no one will ever hurt you. from this day on, you, just like your brother, will experience nothing but the love and kindness of others. your mommy and i will always make sure of that.”

Alphys and Undyne smiled proudly at the family, exchanging a look before walking away. The two had family plans of their own they feel they were ready to start on.

“frisk, calisto, and my little mc…” Sans hugged his family close together. “my perfect family.”

 

* * *

 

 

And that was their story. The story of a monster/human/hybrid family. Every single day was filled with so much love it was overwhelming at times. Yet the family always stuck together, through thick and thin. Even as the years passed by and the children of Sans and Frisk’s started to grow up and get bigger and bigger, there was always a happy smile on each of their faces.

True to any family, there was troubling days, but those troubles never lasted. With a powerful determination, the family persevered and grew even stronger.

Years passing by brings nothing but many changes, and boy did the world around the family of four change a lot. The community for one, grew smaller. When the monsters were released, almost the entire population stayed within the few towns near the mountains, causing many humans to move away in fear and disgust. However, that was long ago. By the time MC was born few humans wound up back in the towns for the monsters while the monsters also found themselves finally moving away. Reaching farther and farther across the country.

Eventually, a while after MC’s birth, monsters started to integrate well throughout North America, buuuut…that was about it. When monsters started to show signs of wanting to go even farther and explore other countries and continents…well, let’s just say they weren’t met with welcome arms. So North America they usually stayed. But monsters did still spread out and it was because of this, Sans and Frisk found their home town much emptier than it used to be.

This wasn’t an issue as the family just saw it as more progress for monster kind and the king, (sorta) queen, and ambassador for monsters couldn’t have been more thrilled with that. Frisk would join her parents as they continued to fight for monsters’ rights. The three always showed so much dedication, pride, and determination for monsters to have all the same rights as humans, it was very inspiring, especially for a growing MC.

The daughter of the monster ambassador would watch her mother with pride, thinking of days when she too could help out in the cause like Frisk. Soon, for MC, the thought didn’t just stay as a slight hope, but a passionate dream. As MC grew up more and more, she began to find herself getting more involved. She would go to towns where monster prejudice was still high and speak out for her kind. She would push for rallies to promote the amazing side of monsters to humans who didn’t understand still. She participated in peaceful protests, stand up for the ones being bullied, and do her best to be a figurehead for discouraged monsters who needed some positivity in their lives, just like her mother did, and she did this all before she was even seventeen.

Just like Frisk, MC was very determined. So, determined she eventually came up with an idea that she was ready to go through with.”

“…you want to move where!?” Sans shouted in a panic at his daughter.

She was no longer a little kid. She wasn’t even a teenager. MC was an adult now. A young twenty-one years old and just in the middle of college. She still lived with her mom and dad, attending a nearby community college so she could stay and help out the monsters in her home town. Her older brother, Calisto wound up moving out a few years ago, so it was just the three of them.

“I want to move to South Korea, dad.”

“….” Sans felt like if he had eyes, they would be popping out of his sockets right now. He turned to Frisk who also looked shocked. “…do you hear her!? she thinks we are actually gonna let her…”

“That’s…a wonderful idea, MC!”

“…did I just hear you right!?” Sans sockets went pitch black as he gawked at his wife of twenty-five years.

Frisk looked down at the skeleton. “Sans, MC is old enough to make her own decisions…”

“she’s barely in her third year of college, frisk!”

“So?”

“so!?” Sans gave an exasperated laugh. “frisk…mc isn’t talking about just moving out on her own in another house or another town. she wants to move to another country! one, may i add that is thousands of miles away from where we are!” Sans turned to his daughter. “no, no way. mc, you are not moving to south korea…”

“But dad!”

“no, ‘but dad’ me!”

“Dad, I need to travel there.” MC started. “Just think of the good it could bring. For me _and_ for monster kind!”

“oh god, this is another one of your attempts to bring equality for monsters…isn’t it?”

MC crossed her arms over her chest. “Why is that so bad?”

“i never said that…” Sans groaned. “okay, answer me this? why korea of all places to travel?”

“Because it is an amazing place to live, rich culture, friendly people, so perfect place for monsters to start intergrating…” she noticed Sans giving her a knowing look, “ _and_ because I love Korea, okay! Is that so wrong?”

“honey…” the skeleton gave a sigh. “please understand. this isn’t like when your brother moved away. at least calisto just moved a few towns away. cal can still come back here if he finds himself in trouble. It’s only about an hour away from the rest of the family and his friends so he always has someone ready to be by his side in minutes. but…you want to go all the way to east asia. what if…what if you find yourself in trouble? what if you need help. your mom and i can’t just pop up within minutes you know, if you need us.”

MC smiled, bending down to hug the skeleton. “Dad…I’ll be fine. I promise. I’ve already been thinking it over and I am making plans on exactly where I’ll be living at. It’s a perfectly safe city. And I know I’ll be alone, but I can handle it. I am the daughter of the strongest monster and human after all. You think I can’t handle taking care of myself?” A very familiar determination shone in MC’s eyes that Sans couldn’t help but chuckle at.

“jeez…you are too much like your mother.”

“Way to make that seem like a bad thing…” Frisk muttered, gently shoving Sans with her hip.

“you know i love you, frisky.” Sans winked at her.

Frisk rolled her eyes before looking at MC. “Honey, I think this will be a good opportunity for you. But I do have one concern. You still do have college to finish up.”

“I already looked into that too, mom!” the young adult declared confidently. “I found this nice college in the town that I can transfer to. SKY University. One of the top schools in South Korea.”

Frisk chuckled. “You thought of everything, haven’t you?”

“Yep! I even planned on you two agreeing with me to go!”

“i never said i agree…” Sans muttered.

“Dad…”

“Sans…”

The females turned their gaze directly on the monster, earning a flinch from him. The mother/daughter duo found a good way to always get their way whenever the skeleton found himself against whatever the two wound up agreeing upon. Shooting him with the same neutral/blank stare that somehow shot down to his soul. It was a look he could never get past and he found himself giving in more often as the two got even better as shooting him the look.

“ugh…don’t do this to me you two…” he complained. “i don’t have cal to try and back me up anymore…i’m outnumbered here…”

MC sighed, once again hugging her dad. “Hey…I promise you I’ll be okay. And I’ll text, call, even write letters if I have to, if it can convince you that I’ll be okay.”

Sans let out a sigh, hugging MC back tightly. “i…i know you’ll be okay, honey. like you said, you are mine and your mom’s kid after all. i just worry, ya know…plus…i’m gonna miss you a lot.”

“I’ll miss you too.” She pecked the side of Sans’ face before standing back up. “But…I really think this will be a good idea. I can gain an experience I would never get back here plus I can start trying to find ways to have monsters travel outside North America. It’s a win-win!”

“…and if the humans find out your half-monster and reject you? what then?”

“I…” MC turned quiet after that. Memories of incidents during her childhood popped in her mind, but she quickly shook them away, letting her determination shine bright once more in her eyes. “Then I’ll keep showing my mercy and kindness until they except me for me!”

“heh…” Sans laughed, shaking his head. “i honestly don’t know what other answer i was expecting…”

Frisk grinned at her husband before hugging MC. “I think you convinced him.”

“Yeah, me too!”

“only cause you two gained up on me.”

The three laughed before the all started to make more plans for MC. The skeleton father wanted to make sure his precious daughter was fully ready for this journey he was still uneasy about.

She would be so far away from home. Who knows how long it’ll be before he sees his daughter face-to-face again. What if she needs his help? How could he be a protective father if he wasn’t by her side!?

“I just can’t wait! I’m so excited!” MC’s voice caught his attention.

Sans looked over at her, his worried eyes slowly growing wide as he took a good look at his little girl…well that was it though. She wasn’t his _little_ girl anymore. Looking at her know, Sans realized something he has been purposely ignoring for years now. MC really was an adult. An adult almost done with college and about to be ready to live off on her own, just like her brother.

His kids weren’t kids. Just like Calisto was ready to be independent a few years ago, MC finally reached that point as well. She just managed to find her own unique path to that point. The apprehension was still there, but Sans was willing to push it aside for MC’s sake. If she was ready, Sans would make sure he was as well. He would let his daughter spread her wings and fly…even if it means he wouldn’t see her for a long…long time.

Besides…this was his daughter. He knew how she was. She was a kind-hearted, hardworking, girl who rarely caused trouble, (unless she was pulling a prank with her father or brother). Just what kind of trouble would she really find herself in while in South Korea?

 

* * *

 

 

Turns out quiet a bit.

MC knew if her father knew just what she would get into while living on her own, she would have basically been safely locked away in her home for another ten years. So, whenever she would give updates on how her first year in South Korea was, MC would _casually_ not mention all the details about her condition.

_“Did you find a nice home? How is it?”_

_“are you making friends?”_

_“Did you find a job?”_

_“are you safe?”_

Whenever MC received those questions she would awkwardly answer as truthfully as she could.

Did she have a nice home?

 _“Uhh…”_ she had glanced around at the apartment she found herself stuck-I mean living in when that was asked. _“Yeah! Super nice.” I mean, it wasn’t my original apartment…but they don’t need to know that…_ she ended thinking.

Did she make friends?

 _“Of course! They are all super nice to me!”_ That was an easy answer when she was asked that.

 _“how’d ya meet them, honey?”_ the follow up question ended up being asked almost instantly from her father.

 _“O-oh!? Well…through this online messaging app!”_ MC quietly sighed. _Phew…another lie avoided…_

Coincidentally, her phone had lit up to show a new chat starting with the said friends she made when she answered her father. She smiled excitedly when she also took notice at of a certain red-headed guy she found herself talking with more and more.

The rest of the questions asked her way were answered in a similar fashion. In the end, she never told her parents a lie. She only happened to leave out information…like how her phone was hacked by a stranger, or how she wasn’t as safe as she would like to admit.

But come on, if her parents knew about the apparent _bomb_ that was in her apartment, she would have been forced away from the RFA, her new friends, in an instant thanks to her magical father.

It may not have long since she met her friends at the time she explained to her parents about them, but she knew she was meant to be with them. There was something about each of them that was special to her, and she felt that the second she met them for the first time, especially…She took a glance over at the red-head who found himself also stuck in the apartment with her…her dear 707…

Weeks…that’s how long it has been since she first told her parents about the RFA and her new job as party planner for the charity parties that the group would take part in. So much happened within those weeks.

One of the biggest must be the reunion of the Choi twins. Saeran, rescued from the organization, Mint Eye was just starting to make some form of progress in his recovery. His older brother, 707, or as he now wishes to be called, Saeyoung, stood by his side no matter how often he was pushed away.

MC would watch from a respectable distance during that time. In the meantime, she would also finally get to physically meet the rest of the members from the RFA...even if there was now minus one member…

“MC! I’m so happy to finally meet you! You are even prettier than I’d imagine!” popular upcoming actor Zen announced as he greeted her.

“Zen! Stop hogging MC’s attention!” college student Yoosung complained, pushing the actor away. “MC, hi!”

Both were pushed away as executive director of C&R International’s Jumin Han stepped forward, grasping MC’s hand and shaking it. “MC, what an honor to finally meet you. I am Jumin Han, but you knew that of course.”

“Hey, jerk!” Zen hissed, glaring at Jumin. “You can’t just shove Yoosung and I to the side like that.”

“I don’t see the problem,” Jumin started, “I was simply greeting our newest member, just like you.”

“Tch…while interrupting us!”

Yoosung puffed out his chest in an attempt to look more intimidating, failing without realizing. “Yeah! What Zen said! I didn’t even get to shake MC’s hand!”

While the three argued, the final member of the RFA approached, Jumin Han’s assistant, Jaehee Kang. “MC. I’m so happy to meet you. There is so much I wish to discuss with you.” The slightly older woman smiled happily at MC.

“It’s so good to meet you all! I can’t tell you how happy it makes me to meet the people so dear to me.” MC smiled at everyone to show how sincere she was when she said that.

The four members stared at her with awe before each returned her smile ten-fold.

“MC…” Jaehee spoke feeling overwhelmed with feelings she didn’t understand.

“Wow, MC you are amazing!” Yoosung exclaimed, hugging her without a second thought. When he realized what he was doing he blushed, stuttering quickly as he pulled away. “S-sorry!”

“Yep!” A new voice spoke up, coming from behind MC. The woman gasped as she felt strong arms wrap around her and a head resting on her shoulder. “My MC really is the best!”

Hugging her from behind, Saeyoung grinned mischievously at his fiancée…

Yep, fiancée. Like what was mentioned before, there was a lot of changes within the weeks of knowing the RFA, but without a doubt, the biggest change was her sudden engagement with the man who completely captured her heart. Her Saeyoung.

“Haha! Saeyoung! Stop, that tickles!” she laughed as the red head blew in her ear.

Zen could be heard sighing. “Ah, so jealous…Sev-uh I mean Saeyoung, you are a lucky guy…”

“You know it! God 707 always wins in the end! Hahahahaha!”

“Saeyoung…” MC sighed, shaking her head.

“Hey…” all heads turned to see Saeran standing just outside the door to the hallway. “Keep it down…I’m trying to sleep…”

“Saeran!” Saeyoung shouted in joy, running over to his twin. “I’m so glad you are out here! You ready to join mine and MC’s engagement party!”

The younger twin groaned, glaring at his brother. “You got to be kidding me…” he turned his attention to MC. “You actually said yes to this idiot?”

“Ah! Saeran…!”

MC giggled at the two. “Of course, I did. I love Saeyoung with all my heart and soul.” She watched her fiancé drag his brother down to the others before grabbing Seven’s hand again. “I know, without a doubt, Saeyoung is my soulmate.”

A blush spread over Saeyoung’s face as he felt his heart begin to race. “MC…” he couldn’t help himself as he kissed her passionately in front of the other RFA members.

“Gross…” Saeran complained. “Get a room…”

The couple giggled, still blushing brightly before focusing more on their friends.

MC couldn’t have been happier, and even as the evening went on and the RFA shared in a caring and peaceful bonding moment together, she still couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. A picture ended up being taken, forever capturing this precious moment with her dear friends and fiancé.

_Bzzz Bzzz_

Saeyoung took notice of MC’s phone going off. “Hey, honey! Someone’s calling you!”

MC gasped and looked over at the clock on the wall. Crap! She almost forgot about her weekly call from…MC ran to the phone quickly, catching the RFA’s attention and picked it up quickly without even looking at the caller i.d.

“Hello?” she gasped excitedly. “Dad! Hi!”

“DAD!?” the members shouted, shocked.

MC smiled at her friends. “Haha, no that’s the RFA. I told you about them. My friends? Yep! How are you anyways? It must be really late where you are…”

Saeyoung felt someone poke him from behind, turning to see Zen looking at him. “Hey, Seven? What’s MC’s dad like?”

“How am I supposed to know?” the hacker asked, grinning.

“Eh!?” Zen exclaimed. “Don’t tell me you haven’t met her parents yet?”

“Uh…”

Jumin heard and jumped in. “You at least informed them about your proposal to MC? Right?”

“Um…hehehe…no?”

The men each gave a look of shock to Saeyoung, before Zen let out a groan. “Seven…you can’t be serious!?”

Saeyoung sighed. “Look, I know! I’ve actually been thinking about that fact too.”

“Don’t you know anything about her family?” Jumin questioned. “Didn’t you say you did a background check on her when she first joined?”

Saeyoung nodded. “I did. But it’s not like I did an extensive check at the time. The main point at that time was just to make sure she wasn’t a spy or dangerous. I didn’t need to look into her family history.”

Jaehee, who has been listening in on the conversation stepped up next. “So, you not only spontaneously proposed to MC, but you also didn’t take any heed into her family. Do they even know you two are in a relationship?”

“Of course, they…” Saeyoung paused. _Wait…do they?_ He paused as he thought it over…a lot has happened since the two started officially dating they day he confessed to her. They were both very distracted with helping Saeran and her meeting and getting to know the rest of the RFA better. During that entire time, not once did MC ever mention her family to him or their reaction to her having a boyfriend. To put it plainly, Seven just didn’t know if the family he planned on marrying into even knew about him other than he was someone in the RFA.

MC looked over at her friends during her call with her dad, taking notice finally to them when Yoosung joined in on their conversation. She smiled happily at them but frowned instantly when she noticed a troubled look crossing Saeyoung’s features.

“Uh…dad…sorry, I know we usually talk longer but I gotta go.”

“huh?” Sans’ voice came through. “why? something wrong, sweetheart?”

“No-no. I just need to check on something. I’ll talk to you later. Tell mom I said hi. Love you.”

“…” Sans’ silence was clear to MC that he didn’t fully believe her, but he just sighed and let it go. “okay, baby girl. but you better call your old man later, got it?”

She laughed. “Okay, okay…”

“besides!” Sans grinned. “I got an amazing story involving your uncle papyrus’ latest spaghetti dish. trust me, honey, it’s impastable to believe.”

MC giggled. “Wow, how can I pastably wait!?”

Sans laughed. “that’s my punny girl…”

“I learned from the best.”

“hehe…” Sans sighed again. “okay, i’ll let you go. love you, mc.”

“Love you too, dad.” She hung up before putting her phone down. Once she was done, she walked over to the group who all seemed to be talking in a hush whisper now. The only one not involved was Saeran who was idly playing on his phone on the couch, ignoring everyone.

She noticed the others, however, seemed to be having a pretty intense conversation suddenly and grew curious.

“…so…does that sound like an idea?” Jumin could be heard whispering.

“I can make it work!” Yoosung agreed.

“Gotta admit, Trust Fun Kid…” Zen said shrugging. “I can’t believe you would do that for them?”

Jaehee let out a sigh. “This is going to all come crashing down on me in the end…I just know it…but for Saeyoung and MC…I’ll accept the extra work…”

“Thank you, guys. I mean it.” Saeyoung said smiling gratefully.

“Saeyoung?”

“EEEPPP!” the hacker flinched, turning around and blushing at being caught. “MC! I thought you were still talking to your dad!”

“I stopped 'cause I noticed you looked upset. But now I see you guys are planning something behind my back…” she gave a suspicious look at him. “What’s going on?”

“Uh…well…”

Jumin gave a look to Saeyoung when he grew silent. “Aren’t you going to tell her. This plan can’t happen after all without her.”

“Plan? What plan?” MC questioned, looking at Jumin now.

“Saeyoung, do you wish to tell her, or shall I?” the corporate heir asked, not looking like he cared either way.

“No, no, I’ll tell her…” Saeyoung sighed, before smiling. “Well, my dear, it came to my attention that your family hasn’t been properly introduced to me or our relationship!” He paused and chuckled nervously. “Unless you just told them about us…?”

MC felt her eyes grow wide at the sudden topic. It didn’t take long for her to embarrassingly look down. “O-oh, that? N-no…not yet. I haven’t thought of a way to tell them the big news.”

Seven nodded, understanding. Afterall, the two really had been busy and it really hasn’t been that long since they started dating. Of course, MC didn’t have time to explain to her family everything.

“That’s what we all figured! So…our dear cash machine…er I mean Jumin Han gave a suggestion!”

“Oh?” MC was curious now.

“Yep! Next week both Zen and Yoosung here are going to be completely free from school and work. Jumin and Jaehee do have work, but Jumin said he is willing to put it to the side for a week for the two of them. And as for us, we didn’t have anything planned anyways so…”

“…So?” MC questioned when her fiancé grew quiet.

“So! All of us, Saeran included will take a trip to where ever your family lives at so we can _all_ meet them! Yay! Right!?”

Hearing his name, Saeran looked up at his phone. “What are you getting me involved in!?” he complained.

“We’re meeting our new family!” Saeyoung cheered, running over to his brother to pull him over to the others. “Well, honey! What do you say!? All you need to do is tell us where to go an we will be off next-“

“…no…”

“…huh?” Saeyoung quieted down at hearing MC’s quivering voice. “N-no?”

“…You can’t meet them…” MC’s entire demeanor changed. She suddenly looked panicked and scared. She was shaking, and she couldn’t meet the eyes of any of her friends or her fiancé.

“MC? Why not?” Jaehee asked. “Don’t you want at least Saeyoung to meet your family?”

“…I…of course I do…but…”

_“…and if the humans find out your half-monster and reject you? what then?”_

Her father’s words from a year ago ran through her head.

_“Then I’ll keep showing my mercy and kindness until they except me for me!”_

That’s what she said at the time, but she would have never admitted to Sans that she didn’t trust that answer. And now?

She looked up, wishing to see the kind and caring faces of her loved ones but instead…her mind started to play horrible, horrible tricks.

The faces of the RFA were no longer the encouraging ones she knew well…they were all sneering at her. Dark, disgusted glares etched on their faces.

 _“A hybrid? You…part_ monster _!?” Zen’s voice spoke out in disdain first._

 _“No way!? You can’t possibly be such a_ freak _!?” Yoosung complained, turning away._

 _“Shouldn’t your kind be stuck_ underground _somewhere?” Jaehee hissed, turning her nose up at MC._

 _“To think we associated with such a filthy_ creature _.” Jumin let out an embarrassed sigh._

 _“Heh…I knew you were always a_ mistake _!” Saeran let out a wicked grin._

_MC felt tears slide down her face, her body completely frozen at the hurtful words. “S-saeyoung…?” she questioned softly…looking over at him. Everyone rejected her…but he…he couldn’t…he would accept her…he would still love her…he would…_

_She looked at him and heart broke and her soul shattered. Saeyoung didn’t look disgusted like the others. He was terrified, terrified of_ her _. “MC…you…st-stay away from me! I can’t believe you of all people would be such an evil creature!”_

_“Sae-saeyoung! Please!” MC was crying, reaching for him, but with every step she took, he took a step back._

_“Stay back!” he screamed again. “Get away!”_

_“Saeyoung! Don’t run away! I can’t! I can’t lose you! Saeyoung!”_

_A dark laugh started to spread around her and MC froze._

_“MC, MC…” behind the RFA, behind her terrified love, stood a figure she didn’t recognize. He smiled at her with such a wicked grin and his eyes glowed a demonic red. He opened his mouth and once again spoke her name. “MC…MC…”_

“MC…! MC…!”

The hybrid woman gasped when she felt arms shake her. Saeyoung was standing in front of her, eyes tearing up and face contorted in worry. “MC! Are you okay!? You started crying and shaking? Did…” he couldn’t hold back a single tear that began to fall down. “Did I do something to upset you? I…I just wanted…I…I’m sorry if I was being selfish…I…” More tears started to fall down.

MC instinctively reached up to wipe the tears away, causing the man to freeze and desperately look at her. “Saeyoung…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to worry you…” Before she could say more, she felt herself being tugged forward into a crushing hug. Now looking over his shoulder, MC also finally noticed the others.

Everyone, even Saeran, was looking at her, shocked and concerned. Yet no one approached just yet, letting the couple have their moment. The second they pulled apart was a different story, however, as they all ran over to her, desperately asking if she was okay…well, Saeran didn’t do that, but he did stay close, not admitting he was also concerned and wanted to make sure she was okay.

“I’m…I’m fine guys. Really, I am.” MC sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I…I guess I just had a panic attack.”

“You? Was it because we wanted to meet your family?” Jaehee asked.

“…” MC looked at everyone before sighing. _You came here to bring awareness to monsters. Since when have you been one to shy away from this topic? You are proud to be part monster. You are proud of your family and all they been through and do now. You are the daughter of the monster ambassador. You are the daughter of the funniest and toughest skeleton ever. You are the sister to the funniest brother ever. You’re the niece of the coolest uncle! You are the granddaughter of the king and queen of monsters!_

She looked up at her friends, and all were shocked to see her attitude once again changing. Something was shining within her bright eyes. Something strong was now fueling her. She suddenly felt very confident. She felt strong. She felt…determined!

“Actually, at first…yeah…but-!” MC smiled wide at her friend. They meant the world to her and she knew she meant just as much to them. That horrible vision wouldn’t happen. It was just her mind playing tricks on her.

…The bright, demonic eyes crossed her mind once more, but she quickly shook the thought away.

“…but…I shouldn’t be. Yes, I want you guys to meet my family.” She turned to Saeyoung and kissed him quickly. “I want _you_ to meet them.” Grasping his hand, she looked at everyone. “However, I do need to explain some things about my family first. Then we can plan our trip to see them all!”

The RFA all looked at her curiously. Just what needed to be explained about her family? The group sure didn’t know what to expect, but what they ended up hearing was certainly not something that would cross their minds.

“…YOU’RE WHAT!?”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise I will update often, but I will try as best as I can. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
